The Promise
by Spudzmom
Summary: **Repost** In desperation, he made a promise... one he had every intention of keeping… But could he, when his life was no longer his own, much less any kind of a life? Only decades of time and unseen mystical forces would hold the answer. New Moon AU, Vamp/Human, Time Travel, Rated MA for content. ** Gold Winner for Best Peter/Bella in the 2015 Twi Non-Canon Awards**
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-post of my completed Peter/Bella story, The Promise. It won Gold in the 2015 Twilight Non-Canon Awards for best Peter/Bella.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~ Prologue ~**

**Forks, WA - Days after Bella arrives from AZ:**

Alice sat beside her troubled husband, looking out over the vast Washington landscape that spread for miles beneath the cliff they were perched on. It was a breathtakingly beautiful sight but she could tell that Jasper wasn't seeing any of it. He was lost in the past once again if the tortured look on his face was any indication. Her heart ached as she waited and watched him from the corner of her eye. Eventually, the tension, sadness and guilt she could feel coming from him got to her, and she broke the silence.

"Jasper, please tell me what's wrong? You've been like this for days...well, since the first time you saw the new girl, Bella Swan, in the cafeteria at school. Should I be worried?" She stared down at her lap, her next question nothing more than a frightened whisper, "Do you….do you want her?"

His eyes widened in shock and he quickly drew her into his arms for a hug. "What? No! God no Ali, it's nothing like that. It's just part of my past that's comin' back to haunt me. Truth be told, the guilt of what I did has never left me. But now that I've seen her again…? And yeah, as impossible as it seems, it's her. Her scent's the same and everything. And Ali?" He looked at her with haunted eyes. "I destroyed their lives, their happiness, everything."

"So now, the pain of everything's been renewed, and I don't know what to do about it or how to fix it. I do know one thing though...I owe it to Pete to try, Ali. I owe it to him to finally try to make this right."

She snuggled in to his side, hugging his arm close while kissing his shoulder. "Then tell me the story Jas, and maybe, between the two of us, we can make things right once and for all. No matter how we have to do it."

A vision of Edward with the girl flashed through her mind and she dismissed it. Jasper and his happiness was more important to her than any possible future Edward might have with the girl, but she knew her brother's temporary involvement with Bella Swan was going to be necessary, as disastrous and painful as it would be when she and Jasper guided things to an end.

With that decision made, another, more ominous vision flashed through her mind; one of blood and thirst-blackened eyes, of stoic faces and tearful, heartbroken goodbyes...

Yes, they were all in for some trying times, but she would do this for Jasper and deal with any consequences as they came. Simple as that.

His smile was sad as he took her hand and kissed it, then began his story. "All right Ali." He stared out into the distance, his mind's eye focusing on a warm San Antonio night, long left in the past. "My part in this started one night when I was sent out by Maria to gather more soldiers for her army…"

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Bella sat up in bed slowly, swinging her legs over the edge to just sit there for moments afterward, her mind still caught up in the vivid dream she'd had. It had felt so _real_ to her and she had to admit, it was a welcomed reprieve from the nightmares that had been ever constant since _HE_ had left.

She braced herself for the onslaught of pain that always accompanied any thoughts of _HIM_ and realized, with not a little surprise, that it hadn't come. She felt nothing. Nothing that is, in regard to _HIM_...to..._Edward_.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she realized that she'd actually thought his name without pain and despair threatening to drown her. Perhaps she could now stand to say it aloud? _'Only one way to find out, Swan…'_

Rising from her bed, she went to stand in front of her full length mirror, noting the hollow, haunted look that had claimed her features since his harsh departure. But then she noticed the renewed spark of life in her eyes. She no longer looked so very defeated and it gave her hope for a full recovery of self. Perhaps she would get through this and be stronger for it, as cliche as that sounded.

Getting her thoughts back on track, she straightened her shoulders and faced her reflection with hope and determination. Her lips parted and she uttered the name that had held her captive to so much pain for too long now.

"Edward."

It was just the barest whisper, but she'd done it...and without pain. She took a deep breath and tried again, louder this time.

"Edward." Nothing. She felt nothing.

She allowed herself a tiny smile. It was a small triumph, but a triumph nonetheless. Again she spoke it, her voice stronger, more confident.

"Edward Cullen."

Her smile was bright and genuine now and she nodded at her reflection. "Well done Swan. Leave him in the past, where he belongs." She turned to her closet and picked out a change of clothes for the day, then headed for the bathroom with a spring in her step that hadn't been there for months.

When she stepped into the shower, the warmth of the water soothed her as her thoughts wandered back to the dream from the night before. It had been a wonder of a dream, featuring a tall, gorgeous, broad-shouldered man with sandy blond hair and a killer smile. She could have sworn that it was based in a completely different time period too. Sometime in the eighteen hundreds if she wasn't mistaken, and how weird was that?

It had played out like a movie in her head, from their first meeting, to eventually falling in love, to marriage and a beautiful baby boy with his daddy's sandy hair and her brown eyes. The dream had been perfect, and comforting and full of a love that would last through the ages. Her heart ached just remembering it, but in the very best of ways and it put a smile on her face as she stepped out to dry off and dress.

Making her way downstairs, she startled her Dad as she entered the kitchen.

The newspaper rattled as he cleared his throat and straightened it while eyeing her cautiously. "Bells, I'm shocked to see you down here. You've been...sleeping in lately."

She sighed and turned to face him while leaning against the counter. "Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry. It just took me some time to come to grips with some stuff, ya know? But I think I'm okay now. I _feel_ okay now, and I'm ready to get on with life."

He nodded and looked down, seeming to be lost in memories. "I know how that is Bells. It took me a while to adjust when your mom left." He met her eyes. "I'm glad to see you pull out of it. It's not a good place to be, but I understood that you needed time. It's what I needed back then and I can't imagine what would have happened had someone been pressuring me."

She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks Dad. Your understanding and patience means the world to me and I think it's made all the difference. I can only imagine the horror of going through something like this around Renee."

He chuckled. "She does have a tendency to hover."

Bella sat down with some toast and orange juice. "Hover? I wish it was only hovering." She shook her head as she chewed and swallowed. "No Dad, if she'd been here for this, I'd probably be in a mental ward right now."

She shivered and he smirked as he folded the paper. He rose and leaned down, placing a rare kiss on her head. "I love ya Bells. Welcome back. I gotta get to work. I'll see you later?"

She smiled. "Yep, I'll be here. And hey!" He turned back at the door, brows raised in silent question. "How about Grandma's stroganoff for dinner?"

He grinned widely. "I'm never one to turn that down Bells, you know that. And hey, that reminds me, Renee sent you a big box of stuff that her mother left you in her will. I stuck it in the attic about a week ago. Didn't figure you were in any shape to go through it at the time. I'll see you at about six."

"Thanks Dad." She heard the front door close and smiled to herself. She was blessed to have Charlie for a father. They were so alike that he just _got_ her, no explanations needed. It was a relief after all her years with her flighty, juvenile mother.

She got up and did the few dishes in the sink, her mind wandering through random thoughts, mostly about her dream and curiosity over the box waiting in the attic.

Her grandmother had been a very strange lady. Not hare-brained like Renee, but still very strange in her own hippy-mystic sort of way. She'd always had incense and candles burning the few times Bella remembered visiting, and she just seemed to…_know_ things. Things no normal person should have known...

She and Bella hadn't been close because Renee couldn't stand her mother for some reason. She'd refused to share the reason no matter how many times Bella had asked through the years. It made her anxious to see what was in the box and a small thrill of excitement curled in her gut. Perhaps the answers to some of her questions were inside that box?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

While nibbling her bottom lip, she stared up at the attic access door, then shrugged. She hated going into the dusty space but she really had nothing better to do and as the saying goes, there's no time like the present. She smiled at the thought that ghosted through her mind as she pulled down the access stairs, _'Unless it's the past with a drop-dead gorgeous, sandy-blond man.'_

Oh, how she wished that dream had been real!

With a deep breath in to calm her nerves, she gripped the handle of the fly-swatter she'd procured for this mission and climbed the access stairs. She just knew she'd have to battle at least one spider, and she dreaded it. She shuddered. She hated spiders. She was pretty cool with them as long as they stayed the hell out of the house. It's when they started moving in and making themselves comfortable in the corners that they parted ways and the war was on. She knew that they just wanted to to stay warm and dry too, but damn it, there was a perfectly good tool shed out back for that shit. The house was off limits.

Thus having justified her future actions to herself, she cocked the fly swatter back and entered the attic. Sure enough, she ran right into an invisible sticky strand that she knew to be from a black widow.

Now to find the minion of evil…

She gave a cursory look around and didn't see the telltale black body suspended anywhere, so she stayed alert and went straight to the new box innocently sitting in the corner.

She scooted it away from a stack of others, and nearly shrieked before her reflexes kicked in and there was one less black widow in the world.

"Shit." She placed a hand over her racing heart and tried to get her breathing back to normal as a shiver of revulsion wracked her body. "Okay Bella, just grab the damn box and get the fuck outta dodge."

After inspecting every inch of the thing for any more spiders, she hefted it and made her way back down stairs and into her room. She had to marvel at having accomplished the task without bloodshed or broken bones as she set it down in the middle of her bedroom floor with a thud.

After dusting her hands together, she sat down next to the box, yanked the packing tape off and lifted the lid, setting it off to the side. All she could see so far was a mass of tissue paper. Moving the top layers aside, she realized the paper was wrapped around something that felt like cloth, so she lifted the whole lot out and laid it on her bed, unwrapping it fully. It was a beautiful, old-fashioned dress, the lace and embellishments at a minimum on the deep green, satiny material. She was a bit surprised that she liked it. She wasn't exactly one for dresses of any kind but this one had a muted elegance to it that she found very appealing. Shrugging with a small smile, she went back to the box to see what other surprises lay inside.

The next item was an envelope, which she laid aside. There was a very thick and ancient looking book that had caught her eye and she was anxious to get a closer look at it. Lifting the old tome out, she placed it atop her desk carefully. The thing looked like it would crumble to dust any second, but when she opened it, she found the pages in surprisingly good condition. Another surprise was that every word in the book was hand written, and there were hundreds of pages. She flipped back to the opening page and read. "Book of Shadows of the Vandio Family"

Her breath caught in excitement. This could very well explain the rift between Renee and her grandmother. She eyed the envelope. Perhaps her grandmother left a further explanation? Only one way to find out...

She grabbed the envelope and popped the seal, pulling out several folded sheets of parchment. Unfolding the bulk, she began to read.

* * *

_My Dearest Grand Daughter Isabella,_

_If you are reading this, I am gone from this world. I only regret that I did not have more time with you in this life. I would have enjoyed that immensely, but due to circumstances beyond our control, it was not to be and we must accept it._

_As much as I want to convey my love and care for you, this letter has a much more important purpose. It is meant to tell you of your heritage, sweet Isabella, for you are one in a long line of witches. Do not doubt, my sweet. You have the gift just as your mother, for whatever reason (I blame her father) did not. The family Book of Shadows will instruct you in how to use your gifts. Treat it with care and keep it with you always until it's time to pass it to the next generation._

_It is of vital importance for your future happiness that you learn, and perform the ritual on page 13. Follow the directions my dear, and be exact! You will not be disappointed, I promise you. Wear the dress during the ritual, and hold onto the satchel. Remove nothing from it my sweet grand daughter. You will need everything inside when you arrive at your destination._

_All my love to you Isabella._

_Until we meet again._

_Your Grandmother,_

_Isabella Analetta Vandio_

* * *

Bella blew out a breath and stared into the distance. A witch? Seriously? She could barely take it in, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. She felt the truth of it deep inside. It would certainly explain why Edward was blocked from her thoughts and why she felt so drawn to all things supernatural. Looking back, she could see all the times that Renee had discouraged her involvement in anything that even hinted at the mystical. The time she'd come unhinged when she found a set of tarot cards in her room...or the scrying crystal she'd been given as a birthday gift from a friend. It had disappeared shortly after she'd shown it to her mother. Now she kind of knew why, at least.

Paging through the rest of the documents behind the letter, her brows inched up when she found identification papers with her name on them, but with a much earlier birth year. Much earlier, as in decades earlier. 1865 to be exact. It had a sticky note attached; "Place in satchel".

She reached into the box and withdrew the finely tooled leather satchel, opening it and placing the document inside. She was going to take a chance and trust her grandmother despite the weirdness. She felt deep down that she needed to, so she decided to go with her gut on this one.

The rest of the papers behind the letter were details about late 1800's San Antonio, TX. She gave them a cursory look, peeling off the sticky note that warned against putting these particular documents in the satchel as they would raise questions if anyone from her destination saw them.

She set them aside and went back to the _Book of Shadows_, turning to page 13 to read through the ritual. It seemed simple enough, but she would need a full moon, plenty of salt for a circle and candles. Ritual candles in white.

Booting up her laptop, she googled the moon cycles and was equally shocked and excited to see that the moon would be full this very night.

But, holy shit…

Was she ready?

_Could_ she be ready?

She thought back to the Quileute bookstore in Port Angeles, remembering that they had a stock of candles and sage sticks. At least they had when she'd bought that book on their legends. She shrugged. She had to get to the grocery store for dinner supplies anyway. She might as well drop by and take a look around. It was worth a shot anyway, and if they didn't have what she needed, she'd just make a trip into Seattle, and try the ritual next month.

Closing the book carefully, she grabbed her keys, debit card and phone and headed out. She locked up the house with a smile on her face and headed for her faithful old truck. "Time for the next great adventure, eh Bella?"

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

She went to the bookstore first. It wouldn't do to have the food sitting in a sun heated truck cab. She didn't want to poison her poor father with the first dinner she'd cooked since Edward had left. Not a good way to kick off her reentry back into the land of the living. She chuckled at her thoughts as she hopped out of the truck and went into the quaint little Quileute bookshop.

Inside, it was as quiet and the atmosphere as heavy as she remembered it being. It was like there was an unseen presence in the place that just knew what she was and was cautiously watching. She shivered with the feeling and made her way to the front counter.

The wrinkled old woman there eyed her for a moment before saying anything, and when she did finally speak, her voice was brittle like old parchment, "May I help you?"

Bella swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I need, uh, seven white candles and a box, no, two boxes of the salt you have there."

The lady commented as she reached for the items, then eyed Bella dubiously. "A full moon ritual? Do you know what you're doing? It can be a dangerous thing to play with such serious magic."

Bella handed over her debit card and the lady ran it through the machine, eyeing Bella while waiting for the payment to clear.

"Yes, I—I know what I'm doing. I - I'm new at it and everything, but my grandmother left me detailed instructions."

The old lady harrumphed, but handed Bella her bagged items then sat again, crossing her arms over her chest. "A family gift then. Good. You're going to need all the power you have available."

Bella furrowed her brow, a question on the tip of her tongue when the old woman canted her head and spoke again.

"I see a long journey in your eyes young witch, with much happiness...and, I'm sorry to say, much sorrow. But the sorrow will be short-lived—for _you_ anyway. Stay strong and vigilant young one and you will be fine."

Bella felt chilled by the old woman's words, but took the bag with a wary smile. "Thank you... I think."

She went back to her truck while shaking her head. Maybe the old woman got it wrong? Hadn't she already experienced the sadness? Maybe the old woman had sensed some lingering heartache from when Edward had dumped her? That had to be it, she thought with a nod as she drove away. All the pain, all the sorrow was in the past, so she dismissed all thought of the old Quiluete lady and drove to the grocery store.

.

* * *

.

She was standing at the stove, just finishing up boiling the noodles when Charlie walked in from work and headed to the fridge for a beer. "Man, that smells good Bells. I'm hungry enough to eat a moose."

She smirked. "Well beef is what's for dinner Dad, not moose. Sorry to disappoint."

He gave her a mock sigh and smirked as he popped the top on his beer. "I guess I'll just have to settle then. Oh, by the way, I invited Billy and Jake. Hope that's all right?"

She shot him a dark smirk. "I had a feeling Dad, so I made plenty. At least I _think_ I did. Jake eats enough for five these days, so you better take all you want up front before he gets to it."

He took a drink and shook his head. "I know. Must cost Billy a fortune just to feed the kid. Makes me glad I had a daughter."

She laughed while dumping the noodles in a colander to drain the water. "Glad to know you appreciate me for _something_ Dad, thanks."

His eyes widened. "That didn't...I mean...I didn't mean it like that!" She grinned at him and he scowled. "You know what I mean."

She nodded while setting dishes on the table. "Yeah Dad, I know you love me for more than the fact that I'm cheap to feed."

"Exactly." He turned and walked out while muttering, "I'm gonna catch up on the scores until they get here."

"All right Dad." She covered everything so it wouldn't get cold and grabbed a soda from the fridge, leaning against the counter while she drank it. She heard the doorbell ring and Jake walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Damn Bella, whatever you cooked smells great. You sure you won't marry me?"

She slapped his shoulder as he grinned at her. "Maybe you should concentrate on graduating high school before proposing to anyone, eh Jake?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess." His look was serious now as he pulled out a chair, sat at the table and kicked back. "So how are you Bells? You look hella better than you did a couple weeks ago, that's for sure."

She slapped his hand as he lifted a cover from one of the serving dishes, then set a glass of ice by his plate. "I'm much better Jake. I just needed time to work it all out, that's all."

He got up and grabbed a soda from the fridge then went back to his chair. "Well that's good Bells, 'cause you looked like you were at death's door for a while there. Frankly, you were scaring the shit outta me."

She glanced at him as she heard Charlie and Billy making their way into the kitchen. "Well, it's in the past now Jake. Let's leave it there, okay?"

He nodded. "My pleasure. If I never have to think about those leeches again…"

She shot him a dirty look. "Jake...the past...leave it there."

He sighed as Billy rolled up to his place at the table and Charlie sat down. "Right, the past, got it."

* * *

Jake helped her with the clean up after dinner and she was grateful for that, but then he wanted to hang around for a while and she was just anxious for him to leave.

She didn't want him to know about her heritage for some reason, and she really didn't want him to find out about the ritual she planned to perform later that evening. She was sure he'd ask all kinds of questions and express his opinion...loudly as he always did, and she didn't feel like dealing with that.

Now that the clean up was done, they were sitting at the table again while Jake studied her curiously. "Why don't we go watch a movie in your room Bells? I got time. Billy's not gonna wanna leave for a while yet. At least not until after the post-game show."

Bella yawned and shook her head. "I'm too tired Jake. Got up early this morning and I've been going all day, so…"

"Aw, come on Bells."

She shook her head. "Nope, sorry. I just really want to shower and go to bed."

He grinned at her. "I could help you out with that."

Her eyes widened. "I don't think so Jake. Not in this lifetime, or the next. We're friends Jake and that's all we'll ever be."

He looked down and she could see that he was becoming angry. "Not good enough for ya, eh?"

She sighed and rubbed her brow before pinning him with a steady gaze. "We've been over this Jake, more than a few times. You're like a brother to me and that's all I can see you being in my life. I'm just not attracted to you like that. It's not something I can force, ya know? Can you at least try to understand that, please?"

He stood, "Yeah, sure," he muttered and walked out.

She shook her head slowly and glared at the wall. She hated having to be so blunt with him, but he forced her into it. He just wouldn't back off of his crush and it was becoming a huge problem between them. She just hoped that their friendship survived it.

She made her way to the stairs, yelling out a goodnight to Charlie and Billy as she went. She really was tired, but she didn't want to miss this opportunity. She'd have to wait another month if she did, so she went straight to the book and began to study up on all that she'd need to do and say.

When she felt confident she had it all memorized, she went ahead and took a shower. Couldn't hurt right? And if nothing happened with the ritual, she could come back inside, change, and go straight to bed which wasn't sounding so bad, if she were being honest. She hadn't lied about being tired, and she was also curious to see if she'd dream about Mr. Sandy-Blond & Gorgeous again…

After her shower, she waited, reading back through the ritual and placing all the supplies in a bag until she heard Billy leave and her Dad go to bed. When she finally heard tell-tale snores of deep sleep coming from her father's room, she slipped into the dress, amazed that it was a perfect fit, everywhere. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, shocked at the way the dress hugged and revealed her every curve. With one last glance in the mirror, she adjusted the girls, gave herself a nod and took a deep breath. _'Trust in your Grandmother, Bella'_.

She grabbed the satchel and bag of supplies and headed out, quietly. She sure as hell didn't want Charlie to see her, sneaking out of the house while trussed up in an old-fashioned dress. She wasn't sure how she'd go about explaining this if he did, and that whole mental ward thing she'd mentioned this morning would probably come back into the conversation.

She eased her way out the back door and used the light of the full moon to get to the small clearing in the woods behind the house. She set everything down and found a sturdy stick with a sharp end which she pushed into the ground where she wanted her circle. She attached a length of string to it loosely so that she could walk and draw a circle while holding it, without it wrapping around the stick.

Satisfied with the result, she grabbed the box of salt and opened it, dumping out a steady stream as she walked the circle while keeping the string taut. She stood back when she was done and smiled at the perfect result. Next, she placed the candles, lighting each one as she went. She glanced up at the position of the moon and saw that it was time to center herself in the circle and begin the chant.

Taking a bracing breath to steady her nerves, she grabbed the satchel, stepped carefully into the circle and pulled the stick that was still in the center, tossing it a few feet away as she sat.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and just breathed deeply, trying to settle herself as she repeated the chant in her head. When she felt as settled as she was probably going to get, she opened her eyes, raised her hands palms up, and began.

* * *

The wolf stayed out of sight and watched the girl that he wanted more than any other in this world. He was alarmed to see her setting up some sort of…freaky ritual circle?! He'd had no idea that she was into that sort of thing, but he decided to watch and not interfere…for now. He would just have to see what, if anything, happened.

He heard her begin speaking some sort of chant and was shocked when she was surrounded by a soft glow that intensified as she kept chanting. The flames on the candles rose in height, and a gentle breeze began to circle around where she sat.

Her voice rose in volume as the glow intensified to an almost blinding degree, then there was a brilliant flash...

And she was gone, just _gone_...never having heard the mournful howl of a lone and watching wolf.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Peter Whitlock was just exiting the general store with his purchase in hand when he noticed a gathering crowd at the end of the street. Never one to deny his curiosity or any sign of trouble, he made his way to the group and politely, but firmly moved through to the front to see just what had caught their attention. What he saw there caused his breath to hitch. It was a strikingly beautiful girl in a flattering green dress, passed out cold on the hard wood of the boardwalk. His senses returned quickly and with an admonishing glance at the onlookers, he asked, "Anyone know the lady? And why on earth are y'all just leavin' her to lay there? Where are your manners?"

He surveyed the group and they all muttered denials or shook their heads as the barber stepped forward to offer, "Nobody here knows her, Ranger Whitlock." The man's eyes were wide with nerves as he wiped sweaty hands on his apron and attempted to explain further, "It's as if…she just appeared outta nowhere, and all she has with her is this here satchel." He offered up the finely tooled leather bag and Pete took it.

"Stand back now, all of you. I'm gonna take her to Mrs. Cuthbert's. Leastways, there she won't be a spectacle for y'all to gawk at."

The bulk of them backed up, looking ashamed of themselves as Pete scooped the lovely but insensate girl into his arms. He couldn't help but notice how she seemed to weigh next to nothing. He also noticed that she smelled rather heavenly—like the lovliest flowers combined with his mother's strawberry patch at the height of the season—and she felt perfect in his arms.

He studied her face as he walked, his eyes lingering on her petal soft lips the longest. His mind wandered and he found himself wondering just how soft and sweet those lips would be…

Then he shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Quit it Whitlock. You don't even know her name … yet." He quietly cleared his throat and felt his face heat as he pulled her soft form snug to his chest before raising a fist to knock on the door of Mrs. Cuthbert's boarding house.

"Well, if it isn't Ranger Whitlock! What have you there, young man?" the plump but spry, grey-haired woman demanded after opening the door wide to admit him.

He stepped through and adjusted the girl in his arms so he could reach up and doff his hat in respect. "Well ma'am, I found her at the end of the street, passed out in front of the barber's, a whole crowd gathered around her. Not a soul knows who she is and she hasn't shown signs of waking, so I figured it'd be best to bring her here for the time bein'. Wouldn't be proper for me to take a lady to the Ranger's office or…or to my place."

She bustled around, plucking a room key from the board behind her desk before waving him to follow. "No indeed, young man! What would your Mama say to such a notion?"

He smirked while ignoring the heat in his cheeks as he followed the woman up the stairs. "Yes ma'am, that's exactly why I brought her straight here. No need to involve my Mama as it's all been handled right and proper."

She harrumphed at him as she opened the room door wide while giving him her best stink eye at how close he was holding the girl. "Just lay her on the bed there, young Whitlock, and then you get yourself on home. Ain't no good to be had staying out past dark around here, no sir. But then you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Bein' a law-man and all…"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am, I reckon I would."

She plucked some clean linens and a night dress from the wardrobe before turning back to face him.

"Don't you worry about this here girl. I'll take right good care of her. Now shoo, so I can get on with makin' her comfortable."

"Yes ma'am." He paused at the door and ran a hand through his sandy-blond hair while tapping his hat on his jean-clad thigh. "I'll be 'round to check on her tomorrow though. If you'd let her know when she wakes, I'd be obliged."

She waved distractedly as she placed the girl's satchel on the dresser top. "Yes, yes, I'll be sure to. Now get! I need to see to her. You know the way out."

He grinned at her signature gruffness. "Yes ma'am, I surely do. Good evenin' to you."

.

* * *

.

Bella woke slowly to the sounds of birds chirping loudly just outside her window. It wasn't a sound she was used to waking to since the birds in Forks were usually subdued because of the almost constant rain. Cracking one eye open for a second she could see why these particular birds were so vocal as the bright sunlight poured into the room to pierce the morning fog around her brain. She rolled over with a groan and hugged the pillow. She wasn't ready to get up yet and going back to sleep sounded like a damn fine idea.

Just as she placed the pillow over her head though, she heard the door open and a strange—and strident— woman's voice, "Rise and shine Missy. You've slept a solid fourteen hours young lady, and folks are needin' answers from ya. We need to know if you've any kinfolk lookin' for you since you showed up outta thin air, seems like."

Bella gripped the pillow tighter and her eyes widened as what the woman was saying sank in. Holy shit! The ritual actually worked?! In that case, where was she? And more importantly, _when_ was she?

Her heart started to pound as her stomach tried to tie itself in nervous knots. She really, _really_ hadn't thought this all out. What the hell was she supposed to tell people about her history?

She moved the pillow and sat up slowly only to see the woman standing there with her fists planted firmly on her generous, skirt-clad hips.

_'Long skirt, apron, and old fashioned long-sleeved, high-necked blouse. Yep Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…'_

"Well, there ya are," the woman chirped with a wrinkle-inducing grin. "I was wonderin' if you was ever gonna come up for air. Now, what's your name missy?"

Bella swallowed, her mouth as dry as a desert all of the sudden. "Isa...Isabella Swan, ma'am."

The lady nodded and took a seat in the chair by the window. "Well now, that's a good start, at least. Can't say I've ever heard the name Swan 'round these parts, though. I'm Mrs. Ethel Cuthbert and you're here at my boardin' house. Young Mr. Whitlock said he found you in a heap right outside the barber's shop, and he brought ya here. You was lucky he was the one to take charge of ya, let me tell you. Right proper young man, that one, but don't you be tellin' him I said so. Can't go havin' him gettin' a big head about things."

Bella shook her head, still somewhat in shock as she muttered, "No ma'am, I won't tell him." She looked up from the bed quilt. "I don't even know him."

She watched as Mrs. Cuthbert got what could only be termed a knowing smirk on her face as she patted a few stray grey hairs back into her bun. "Oh, I reckon he's gonna remedy that right quick, missy. He already said to tell you he'd be by today to check on ya."

Bella's eyes widened. "A man's coming here to see me? When?"

Mrs. Cuthbert hooted in apparent glee. "You can bet he is missy. He looked right smitten with you when he carried ya in here, he did. He's probably havin' his breakfast at the hotel as we speak and if I was a bettin' woman, which I am not, but if I was, I'd lay money on him bein' here in the next hour at the most."

Bella looked up from her lap and swallowed. "What...what does he look like? So…so I know him when I see him." She dropped her gaze, completely missing the gleam of mischief in the older woman's eyes as she answered.

"Oh, well, lemme see… He's kinda short, a bit thick around the middle and if you squint a bit, you can barely notice his bald spot and bad teeth. He's a good man, though. Gainfully employed and got a good heart." The woman fought a laugh and kept up the ruse, "You'd do well not to dismiss him. He'd treat you right proper."

Mrs. Cuthbert really struggled not to cackle when Bella looked up, a horrified expression on her face. "Oh god, no! No! I'm not interested in a man! I just need to get settled and figure things out for my self. Can't you tell him something for me? Give him a message? Tell him I'm very grateful for his help, but that I'm too upset to see anyone? Please?"

"Oh no missy, you can do your own conveyin'. I got plenty to do to keep me busy. Now, the washroom is down the hall, second door on your left. You get yourself ready and get down to breakfast. I've done spent all the time up here that I can. I got other boarders to see to, hun. I'll expect ya down in fifteen minutes."

She rose from the chair and bustled out the door, leaving Bella almost breathless in her shock and dismay. What the hell was she gonna do now? She really hadn't bargained on having some homely little toad of a man after her first thing, that was for sure.

She sighed and got out of bed, just now noticing the night dress she was wearing. She felt herself blush and hoped like hell that it was Mrs. Cuthbert who had changed her out of her dress.

Grabbing her things, she peeked out the door to see if the way was clear, then shot to the washroom.

Washing up as best she could, she regretted not packing a modern toothbrush and toothpaste. The one Mrs Cuthbert had laid out for her, while primitive, wasn't terrible, but put it this way, they'd come a hell of a long way in making toothpaste palatable by the modern days. The stuff from this era tasted like the back side of shit, but she gagged her way through a thorough brushing anyway. Gads, it was bad.

After dressing and quickly pinning up her hair in some semblance of the current style, she was as ready as she'd ever be to face the coming inquisition so she made her way downstairs trying diligently to slip into the dining room unnoticed. She didn't succeed.

"Well, there you are Miss Isabella. Let me introduce you to everyone. To your right is Miss Claire Woods, to your left is Mr. Henry Wilcox, and directly across from you is Mr. Michael O'Hanlon."

Bella inclined her head in greeting to each of them, taking wary note of the predatory look in Mr. O'Hanlon's dark eyes. He wasn't a bad looking man, with his handsome face, fit physique, and neatly cut dark hair, but there was just something about him that creeped her out.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

Claire glanced over at her as she sat and helped her plate. "So we hear that you were found outside the barber's shop in a dead faint. What happened to you?"

Bella shook her head and proceeded to lie, "I'm not exactly sure. I—I don't really have a clear memory of what happened yesterday."

Mrs. Cuthbert reached over and patted her hand then set a steaming cup of tea next to her plate. "You poor dear. Do you remember anything at all? Why you came here?"

Bella looked down and shook her head. "I do know that both my parents are dead, and I don't recall any siblings. Not sure why I came to this place, though, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Cuthbert tsk'ed. "No need for apologies dear. I certainly have plenty of room here, so there's no rush. You just relax and focus on the important things, and perhaps some family member will show up lookin' for ya. Then the mystery will be solved."

Bella nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you. You're very kind."

"Think nothin' of it hun. Now eat! Your food's gettin' cold, and ya need some meat on those bones!"

She tried to eat, she really did, but every bite went down like sawdust. She was worried about this Mr. Whitlock fellow showing up, and how she was going to get rid of the homely little man without seeming too rude or ungrateful.

She had just taken a sip of her tea when Mrs. Cuthbert's too-chipper voice rose above the quiet table conversation. "Well young Mr. Whitlock! You're here bright and early! I wonder what brings you by!"

The older woman watched as all color drained out of Bella's face, and she instantly felt remorseful for teasing the poor girl. Well, there was nothing to be done for it now, and she'd be put out of her misery just as soon as she turned and got a look at him. She'd be sure to apologize to the poor girl later.

Bella was sure she was about pass out from dread and refused to turn in her seat to look. But then she got chills of the best kind as she heard a velvet-smooth Texas drawl reply to Mrs. Cuthbert's question.

"I came by as I said I would, Mrs. Cuthbert. I wanted to check on the welfare of the girl I brought to ya."

_'Good god!'_, Bella thought while biting her lip. She could almost combust from the sound of that voice alone! Surely a voice like that couldn't come from an ugly little frog of a man? Still, she dreaded facing the reality Mrs. Cuthbert had so graciously described, so she stubbornly stayed put, her gaze fixed firmly to her plate.

"Well then," her hostess rejoined, "she's right here Mr. Whitlock. Miss Isabella Swan, meet your rescuer, Mr. Peter Whitlock."

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

This was it. Now she had no choice, so she stood and turned slowly while gripping the back of her chair. Her gaze was fixed on the floor, so the first thing she saw was his boots. From there, her eyes slowly tracked up a set of well-muscled legs clad in well-fitting denim, then slowly upward over a trim waist and firm chest covered in a crisp, white shirt with a star pinned to the left breast. She took in his well-muscled arms and broad shoulders next, then she focused on his handsome face. There was nothing toady about this man with his perfectly straight white smile, and neatly-cut sandy-blond hair; the sight of him in real life was almost too much for her, and she suddenly felt her knees go weak as she let out a little gasp.

There was no denying... He was the man from her dream.

_'How…? There's just no way!'_

She felt her vision tunnel just as she started to crumple but he caught her and held her close to his chest before she could fall.

"Whoa there, Miss. You all right sugar?" he asked while cupping her cheek. His work-roughened hand was large and warm and her skin positively tingled under his touch...

God, but he smelled good and he felt good too. Well, the parts of his muscled chest she could feel under her hands anyway. Still in a bit of a daze, she nodded and mourned the loss of his touch as he helped her back into her seat. But then he turned her chair sideways and knelt down in front of her, his hazel eyes full of worry as they searched hers. "Are you sure, Miss? Should I fetch the doctor?"

He glanced from Isabella's beautiful face to Mrs. Cuthbert's who was nodding. "Yes, I do believe you should Mr. Whitlock. After being passed out last evening and almost fainting just now, she should be looked at just to be safe."

Bella shook herself out of her stupor. "No! " She took a deep breath and let it out while rubbing her blushing cheek. "No, really, I don't need a doctor. I'll be—I'll be fine in a moment."

She met his beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with wary skepticism and smiled. "Really Mr. Whitlock, I'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

Bella looked at Mrs Cuthbert when she scoffed. "Nothing but faintin' and losin' your memories, and now ya look right peaky. I'd say that's quite enough to warrant a visit from the doctor."

Peter rose from his place beside Bella's chair. "I agree. I'll go fetch him and be back directly." He turned and left while ignoring Bella's weak protests.

When she heard the front door close, Bella sighed in frustration and shook her head before scowling at a contrite looking Mrs. Cuthbert. "Short?!" she nearly hissed at the older woman. "Thick around the middle? Bald spot and bad teeth? You had me expecting an over-grown toad, not that...that..." She waved a hand toward the front door and blew out a harsh breath.

Mrs. Cuthbert smiled sheepishly. "Forgive an old lady a little fun. I only meant to tease, not send ya into a full-on attack a' the vapors! I'm truly sorry for distressin' ya hun. I had no idea you'd take it so badly."

Bella nodded with a sigh and rubbed her brow. "I forgive you, and at any other time, I'd probably have a good laugh with you." She finally looked up at the older woman and smirked. "I must admit, you got me good."

She looked over as Claire giggled behind her hand. "Mrs. Cuthbert told you those awful things about the oh-so-divine Mr. Whitlock?"

Bella nodded as she sipped her cooling tea. "Yes, she sure did. Had me dreading his arrival, that's for sure."

They all laughed and then went back to their coffee, tea and breakfasts while discussing the local happenings.

Then Mr. O'Hanlon spoke up just as Pete walked in with the doctor. "I'd be happy to help you up to your room Miss Isabella, so the doctor can check you over."

Bella was just opening her mouth to decline, but gasped in surprise instead as Peter scooped her out of her chair and into his arms. "No need O'Hanlon. I'll be helpin' Miss Swan." He grinned at the man. "You just relax there in your pretty chair and sip your tea."

Bella shivered and snuggled closer to Peter as she saw the dark, hateful look O'Hanlon shot him. As Peter began to climb the stairs, she glanced up at him, keeping her voice just above a whisper as she warned, "You shouldn't pick a fight with that man Mr. Whitlock. He looks...dangerous."

He glanced down at her with a raised brow and playful grin. "Oh, him? Nah, he ain't nothin' sugar. All talk with nothin' to back it up. I could whip his a—uh, tail with one hand tied behind my back."

She arched a brow at his shameless grin as he gently placed her on her bed. "My job's done here, Miss Isabella. I'll leave you to the doctor's care now."

He headed for the door and she got a pang in her chest. To her surprise, she found that she didn't want him to leave just yet. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Whitlock."

He turned and gave her a heart-stopping smile. "It was my pleasure Miss. May I call on you again?"

Relief filled her and she smiled. "I'd like that very much."

"Well, okay then. I'll see you later Miss. Mrs. Cuthbert, Dr. Horton, good day to you all."

He turned and left and Mrs Cuthbert shut the door. "Would you like me to stay with you, dear?"

Bella eyed the old, silver-haired doctor as he unpacked various instruments, and nodded. She had no idea what to expect from the primitive practices of the time, so she'd take all the support she could get. "Yes, I would, thank you."

It turned out to be a very cursory check up and Bella was thankful for small favors. She hadn't looked forward to having to throw a fit if he'd insisted on something more invasive or embarrassing. It was a bullet dodged and she considered it a win, especially since he could find nothing wrong with her.

He was putting his things back in his bag when Bella thought of something. "Doctor? I'll be by your office to pay you just as soon as I'm able to get to the bank and start an account."

He continued packing away his things. "No need Miss. Ranger Whitlock paid me up front when he fetched me to come see to you." He inclined his head and left.

Bella looked at Mrs Cuthbert and narrowed her eyes. "He paid you too, didn't he?"

The elder woman smiled in understanding. "He sure did hun, left enough to cover a week on my desk on his way out yesterday evenin'."

Bella stood and grabbed her satchel off the dresser. "Where is the bank Mrs Cuthbert? I've a need to see to some debts."

"Oh dear, he wouldn't like that hun. He did it outta concern for you, as any gentleman would."

Bella spun around to stare incredulously. "Concern for me? He doesn't even know me! He can't just go around paying my way. It's not right and I'm going to fix it just as soon as I get to the bank."

Mrs. Cuthbert's brows rose. "Oh my, y'all are gonna but heads for sure. He did you a kindness girl, let it lie."

Bella shook her head as she headed for the door. "I can't. I won't. I have my own funds for a reason and it isn't right to put him out in such a way. I suppose I'll find the bank on my own. This town can't be that large."

She left with her satchel in hand, leaving a spluttering, clucking Mrs Cuthbert in her wake.

She regretted her decision almost immediately. San Antonio, as it turned out, was pretty big, especially if you had no idea where you were going. It was also filled with lots of rough looking wranglers who had quite perfected the filthy leer.

After turning down two side streets and one main street, she realized that she was well and truly lost. There was no help for it, she would have to ask someone for assistance. Sidestepping a rather rough looking fellow who'd just stumbled out of a saloon, she clutched her satchel close and hurried down the boardwalk until she saw two older women chatting together after exiting the general store. They both seemed decent, so she decided to ask them. "Excuse me, could you direct me to the nearest bank please?"

The women stopped and the elder of the two answered, "Sure hun, but you shouldn't be in town by yourself. Why, my husband would tan our daughter's hide good if she tried somethin' like that. Where's your Mama or Daddy child?"

Bella tried hard to check her temper, realizing that she was in a very different place and time and that she'd just have to deal with these sorts of things while she was here. "I'm alone ma'am and have no one, that's why I need to get to the bank for funds to pay my way."

The women's eyes widened. "Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that sugar. The bank's just around this corner and one block up. You be careful though. Plenty of no-goods in this town that'd love to get their hands on ya. We'd walk you there but we're already late for an appointment."

Bella smiled. "That's all right. I'll find my way now, I'm sure. Thank you."

She followed the directions and was just rounding a corner to head to the bank—which turned out to be just a few doors down from the boarding house—when she felt someone grab her from behind and drag her into an alley. She tried to scream, but it was cut off by a filthy hand clamped over her mouth. Terror flooded her, making her feel cold and weak. But she struggled the best she could while trying to stomp on her captors foot.

"Damn! Calm down little filly, I just wanna have a little fun, then I'll let ya be on your way."

She struggled some more and he only tightened his grip on her as he began trying to kiss her neck. She realized that she would have to try a different strategy so she relaxed fully and tilted her head. It seemed to work as he laughed and loosened his hold. "That's it little girl. Ya sure broke quick and easy enough. Now we can have some real fun."

He didn't remove his hand from over her mouth but it had loosened enough that she thought she could probably get a good bite in. Then maybe she'd be able to scream. She hoped so anyway, so she gave it a try. She bit him as hard as she could, drawing blood, and was screaming at the top of her lungs as soon as he let up on her enough to make it possible.

"Damn it! Ya little whore," he snarled as he clamped his undamaged hand back over her mouth. "You're gonna pay for that ya little bitch. I was even gonna treat ya nice and let ya have some fun too, but now I'm just gonna use ya like the slut ya are."

Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled against the wall he'd slammed her into. And all the while she silently prayed that her gamble had paid off, that someone, somewhere had heard her scream, and that help was on its way.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The filthy wrangler spun her around and pinned her face first to the wall, and she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as he started gathering her skirts with his free hand. The smell of his whiskey fouled breath caused her stomach to turn and she choked on a sob at the thought of what he had planned for her. Then, after hearing a solid thumping noise and a pained grunt, she was free and being scooped into the now familiar arms of Peter Whitlock. "Lock that no-good up Ray. I'll be there in a while after I see to the lady."

"Sure thing Pete. I'll start the paperwork, you can add to it later."

Ray hauled the dazed criminal up to his feet and dragged him out of sight by one arm and the scruff of the neck.

Bella kept her face pressed close to Pete's chest, just taking in his calming scent while trying desperately to slow her racing heart and calm her nerves. Her tears just wouldn't stop however, and she began to shake uncontrollably as the shock of what nearly happened really set in.

Pete sat down on a nearby bench and pulled the distraught girl close as he spoke in low, soothing tones. "Hey now, you're all right Miss Isabella, it's over now. You're safe, I gotcha."

She buried her face in his shirt which she clutched with both hands while crying quietly. "He didn't…hurt you did he? We got to you in time?"

She nodded and Pete felt relief wash through him as he held her just a little bit tighter. He closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer of thanks that she was spared such a horror.

Being a Texas Ranger, he'd seen the aftermath of such a violation of a woman and he knew it was something that they never really got over; something they simply learned to live with. He also knew that some never did.

Her shaking was beginning to ease, so he reached into his pocket and withdrew a clean handkerchief which he handed to her.

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock." Her voice was still somewhat choked with her tears as she began to dry her eyes and clean the smeared blood off her chin. "I don't know what I would have done…" Her voice caught and she covered her face as a fresh wave of tears assailed her.

He pulled her to his chest, his warm hand rubbing her back as he soothed her. "It's all right sugar. You're safe now. Try not to think about it. You're safe."

Her tears eventually slowed and she began to try to pull herself together again. She felt a bit embarrassed about blubbering all over this gorgeous man's shirt. Now, how to exit this situation with at least a shred of dignity intact?

She sat up and tried to smooth out his now very rumpled, tear and blood-stained shirt. "Oh god, I've completely ruined your shirt. I'm so sorry."

He chuckled quietly. "It's quite all right, sugar. Don't worry yourself, it's just a shirt and I have a bunch more just like this one. I'll change when I get back to the Ranger's office. What I'm more worried with is you. You gonna be all right now, darlin'?"

She sat up straighter, becoming a bit embarrassed that she was sitting in his lap now that she wasn't too distressed to notice. She felt herself blush. "Yes, I'll be fine now. I think I was just a bit shocked at being roughed up."

He nodded. "Understandable. Anybody would have been. It was a close call. I just thank the lord that we got to you in time."

He was silent a moment, but she could tell that he had more he wanted to say, so she waited.

He cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit and she blushed even more at the feel of his body so close to hers. Now that she wasn't about to go to pieces, she was very aware of the muscular thighs she sat upon and the warm, solid chest she was nestled against. She had to do something before this turned into a very awkward situation.

She lifted her head to look at him and was caught off guard when their gazes locked as he looked down at her in turn. He was so close, his perfect lips so close...an inch forward and she could taste those lips…lose herself in that mouth...draw him in and sate her desire... It didn't help matters that he was slowly leaning in, looking almost entranced, drawing closer, slowly closer. Should she let this happen so soon, though? Would a kiss this soon ruin things? She didn't know but she didn't want to risk it.

Her voice came out in little more than a whisper when she was just a fraction of an inch away from having his lips on hers. "I think I'll be fine now Mr. Whitlock, if you could help me to my feet, I'd be grateful."

The speed at which he acted was almost breathtaking and she blinked at finding herself sitting on the bench while he paced a few feet away, his hat in his hand as he ran the other through his sandy hair, his body noticeably tense. "My apologies Miss. It wasn't proper of me to hold you for so long."

She smiled a small smile at his obvious embarrassment. "It's quite all right Mr. Whitlock. I appreciated the comfort. You made me feel…better…very safe."

He stopped and stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "I just didn't want to be seen as taking advantage of your distress for less than gentlemanly purposes." He stared at the ground as a blush colored his cheeks. She thought it was adorable, in a very masculine way of course.

"Not at all, Mr. Whitlock."

He smiled, a small, nervous smile, looking very relieved. "Good. That's good. I wouldn't want to offend you or overstep my bounds."

He scrunched the brim of his hat in his hands, now looking troubled by something "Miss Isabella, I don't want to seem forward, but what are you doin' in town by yourself? It's a dangerous place for a beautiful young lady, as you unfortunately discovered."

She thought of her purpose and gasped, looking around frantically for her satchel. "My satchel! Have you seen it?! Oh god, it has everything that's important to me in it!"

He raised a placating hand while placing his hat back on his head. "Calm down Miss and wait right there. I'll look for it. You probably dropped it when that scoundrel grabbed you." He walked off toward the mouth of the alley and just at the corner of the building, she saw him bend down and pick something up. As he walked back, he smiled and held it up to show her. "Found it, sugar."

He handed it to her and she heaved a breath in relief. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done had I lost it. It has my means for living in it." She shot him a dark look. "Which reminds me, I owe you some funds for the boarding house and the doctor."

He was shaking his head before she was even through speaking. "No ma'am. You don't owe me a dime. I did that because I wanted to."

"It's still too much Mr. Whitlock. I can't have you paying my way! You barely know me. It's not right."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her's right back at him. Then he cocked his hat back and smirked and she thought she may have ovulated on the spot. Jesus, but he was gorgeous…

"Tell you what Miss...I'll let you pay me back...if you agree to have dinner with me... and... you allow me to escort you to where you need to go whenever you've a need to go somewhere."

She studied him for a moment, then gave a nod. "I would've had dinner with you anyway, so that part's a deal." He smiled brightly but it fell when she held up a finger. "However … I can't possibly put you out every time I need to go somewhere Mr. Whitlock, really. You have a job to do and a life to lead, and following me around as I shop for underwear is just a ridiculous notion."

He cleared his throat, probably at the mention of her underthings, but his expression was steadfast, determination in every line of his body as he responded.

"Those are my terms Miss Isabella and I won't alter them."

She fumed for a moment, tapping her foot as her mind worked furiously to find an acceptable loophole. Then she thought about all the grueling shopping she still needed to do...for clothing and all the other trappings that a woman of means in this time required, and she smirked. She was sure that after being dragged around for an entire day to all the shops for that alone, he would be begging for mercy by the end of it. _Then_ he'd see reason…surely.

"Fine Mr. Whitlock. If that's your final word on the subject, our first stop is the bank." She stood up from the bench and smoothed her skirts, then marched off, leaving Pete frozen where he stood for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened to change her mind so quickly.

At the mouth of the ally she paused and looked back with a raised brow. "Well? Come on, then, daylight's burning and we have a lot to do!"

He settled his hat back on his head with a bemused chuckle, then began walking as he called out, "Yes Ma'am."

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Bella strolled along the boardwalk twirling a beautiful new parasol over her shoulder. She was feeling quite accomplished considering all she'd gotten done during the day.

Her visit to the bank had been a success and she'd gotten her finances in order and was pleased with the fact that she was now quite comfortable in that respect, bless her grandmother's departed soul.

She'd then gone—mentally kicking and screaming the entire time—to a little seamstress shop and purchased several ready-made day dresses and been fitted for a few more formal ones that she'd be picking up later. She'd also purchased all the underthings that she needed too, plus shoes, boots, gloves and hats. It had been as tedious and grueling as she'd expected, and she'd dragged the valiant Mr. Whitlock through it all, all the while watching as his smile became more strained as the hours ticked by.

She glanced to the side at the poor man and nearly laughed out loud as he struggled under the load of boxes and paper wrapped packages he carried—by his insistence. With a smirk, she spoke. "Are you certain that I can't at least take some of that from you Mr. Whitlock? You look…distressed."

He shuffled things around in order to give her another strained smile. "No Ma'am. I'm just fine. Just let me know when we've reached Mrs. Cuthbert's."

Bella stopped in her tracks, a hand on her hip as she scowled at his obvious struggle to not drop anything. "You know, I don't think I've ever met a more stubborn man in my life! What's wrong with me carrying some of that?"

He shuffled everything again in order to peek around the stack in his arms. "It just isn't gentlemanly to allow a lady to carry packages when there's a man around to do it Miss Isabella, and my Mama raised a gentleman."

She gave him a skeptical hum, then continued walking until they'd reached Mrs. Cuthbert's front steps. "We're here Mr. Whitlock, now how in the world are you going to manage the steps? You can't even see them!"

A muffled "I'll be just fine Miss." was her only answer as she climbed the few steps to the door. She opened it and stood to one side to allow him to pass. Amazingly, he _did_ do just fine, and she closed the door just as Mrs. Cuthbert bustled into the foyer from the parlor.

"Oh my! Looks like you done bought out every store in San Antonio, missy!"

Bella smirked as Peter groaned quietly at the delay while they talked. "Yes, well I did need a good amount but Mr. Whitlock was _gallant_ enough to volunteer his services with it all."

Mrs. Cuthbert tsk'ed and peered around the tower of parcels to see him. "You poor boy, why your arms must be about to fall clean off! Go on with you. Take it on up to her room and we'll wait on you down here. I'll fix you up a cool glass of lemonade."

He answered with a muffled "Much obliged, Ma'am." before making his way carefully up the stairs.

Mrs. Cuthbert eyed Bella for a beat and raised a greying brow before Bella's composure finally broke and she grinned while explaining, "He refused to let me pay him back unless I agreed to allow him to escort me around town, so I made sure to shop in every store I could find. I even bought some books." She tried to look innocent as she shrugged and Mrs. Cuthbert hooted a laugh.

"Why, you must have an ornery streak a mile wide! That poor boy don't know what he's got himself into." She shoo'ed Bella into the parlor. "Go get comfortable and wait for Mr. Whitlock while I get the refreshments."

Bella placed her parasol into the rack and went into the parlor. She took a seat on one side of the sofa as Mrs. Cuthbert walked in with a tray of refreshments. She set it on the low table between the sofa and a pair of fancy, brocade armchairs, one of which she perched herself on.

Picking up a large pitcher, she set about pouring glasses of lemonade for each of them just as Peter walked into the room. He took a seat on the sofa next to Bella and placed his hat on the side table, then mopped his brow with a crisp, white handkerchief.

He still looked a little worn out and the two women watched as he murmured a quiet 'thank you' and picked up the glass of lemonade which he drained quickly before his gaze met with the two slightly smirking women.

Bella finally had mercy on him. "Thank you for your help today Mr. Whitlock. I hate to think what this day would have been like if you hadn't been there for me."

He set his empty glass back on the tray. "It was my pleasure, Miss. With that reminder though, I have some work to get done back at the office, so if you ladies will excuse me, I'll be goin' now."

He stood and grabbed his hat. "Miss Swan, I'll call on you tomorrow evening, six o'clock, to escort you to dinner, if I may?"

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that very much Mr. Whitlock. Thank you."

He placed his hat on his head and tipped the brim. "Mrs. Cuthbert. Thank you kindly for the lemonade, Ma'am."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Whitlock."

He turned and left as Bella stared after him, her eyes lingering for a drawn-out moment on his retreating form. And what a form it was...

_'The man has an ass you could bounce a quarter off of…'_

The subtle clearing of a throat startled Bella from the dreamy trance she'd fallen into and she turned to face the amused looking older woman.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Bella asked as her face heated with a blush.

The woman chuckled. "I did. I asked about your dinner plans for tomorrow night. It seems the young Mr. Whitlock isn't wasting any time in the courtin' of you, young Miss."

Bella sipped her lemonade. "No, I suppose he isn't." She glanced at her hostess. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no indeed child! I do believe it means he's serious." The expression on Mrs. Cuthbert's face lost all humor as she continued, "I would caution you against leadin' him on, though, sugar. He's a fine young man and if you're not looking for a husband, then you should make that clear to him and let him be on his way if he chooses. Another thing to consider is your lost memories and how that might affect any future plans you make. You haven't recalled anything about family or why you're here have you?"

Bella coughed on a sip of lemonade, the word husband having startled her. "I would never lead any man on like that, Mrs. Cuthbert, but husband? He and I just met! And no, I haven't…recalled anything yet."

The woman eyed her shrewdly. "Pardon my forthrightness child, but this ain't some big city back east. This is the west and things are done a bit different 'round these parts. When a man finds a woman that catches his fancy, he don't waste much time in the courtin' of her. Folks don't tend to hold for long, fancy engagements 'round here neither. Even been some that have sent away for brides through the mail and they marry the minute the bride arrives, with no more that a letter or two exchanged between them."

Bella sat back in a daze as she muttered, "Damn, I forgot about that practice."

Mrs. Cuthbert looked rather shocked, her brows reaching her hairline and Bella slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her gaffe. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Cuthbert! Please forgive my language? I guess I was just a bit shocked."

The older woman chuckled and shook her head. "You are an odd duck, child, I'll give you that. Can't recall ever meetin' anyone quite like ya, but yes, you should watch your language, hun. I'm not as fazed by it, runnin' a boardin' house and meetin' so many different people like I do, but others in this town… Well, let's just say they wouldn't be so understandin'. That sort of thing could damage your reputation right quick, and you'd find yourself snubbed by all the so-called decent folk."

Bella nodded and picked up her satchel and stood. "I'll keep that in mind, and I thank you for being so understanding. I'm pretty worn out from shopping, so I think I'll go on up to my room. I'm not really hungry either, so don't bother calling me for dinner. Thank you for the lemonade, though. I'll see you in the morning."

Mrs. Cuthbert nodded, eyeing her speculatively. "Sleep well, child. I'll see you at breakfast."

Bella got to her room and after putting all her purchases away, she sat on her bed as her mind wandered to Peter Whitlock.

There was just no denying that she was attracted to him and she could safely say that the attraction was even stronger than what she had felt for Edward, which surprised her. She'd thought that Edward's supernatural allure would have had more of a sway over her than that of a mortal man, but now she knew differently.

There was just something about Peter Whitlock, something that felt so right and they hadn't even kissed yet!

Sighing, she glanced around her room, knowing that despite being tired from the day, she'd never be able to sleep at the moment. She felt too wound up, her mind going from thought to thought, restless.

What she really wanted to do was go for a walk. She'd done that a lot in Forks after she'd recovered enough from Edward's departure, and the walks always helped ground her so that she could at least get to sleep.

Mind now made up, she rose and made her way out of her room and down the stairs, hoping that she could make it out of the house with none the wiser.

She breathed out in relief as she softly closed the front door to the boarding house, making her way down the steps and onto the boardwalk without having encountered any of her fellow boarders or the lady of the house.

Now that she had some basic knowledge of the layout of the town, she was pretty confident she wouldn't get lost if she stayed on the main streets, so she set a casual pace as she set off toward the main part of town. With a soft smile, she breathed deeply, the cool air of the early evening soothing her as her thoughts slowed and her anxiousness calmed with every step she took.

She was just passing an alley when a noise caught her attention and she glanced around in the deepening shadows to see what it could be.

The sight of a man accosting another man made her heart race and she froze in place as she stared. The man doing the accosting was blond, a very familiar shade of honey blond that she could just make out in the dying light of the day. But when he glanced up from his victims neck, and his dark gaze met hers squarely, her heart skipped a few beats.

While it was too dark to make out the color of his eyes, there was just no mistaking that face and hair. "Jasper?" she whispered as dread filled her, the memory of the last time she'd seen him—his face contorted with lethal intent as he attacked on her birthday—fresh in her mind.

He heard her loud and clear though, she could tell. There was just no mistaking his furrowed brow and narrowed eyes as he dropped his now dead prey to face her fully. "Just how do you know my name? We have never met, of that I'm quite sure." Then he took a deep breath and gave her a chilling smirk. "You smell damn good though, darlin'. It's a shame I already had my meal." He glanced away and tilted his head as if he was listening to something, then looked back at her. "Gotta go, sugar, but I'll be back around, you can count on it."

The next thing she knew, Jasper had vanished from sight and she cried out in fright when someone grabbed her arms from behind. Then she was turned around and she nearly collapsed.

"Miss Swan? What in the _world_ are you doing out here alone?! Good lord woman, are you _trying_ to get yourself hurt or killed?"

She looked up into the concerned and somewhat angry face of Peter Whitlock and relief flooded her veins as she clung to him tightly, her whole body shaking. "Oh god, I thought… I thought…"

She laid her head against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't very well voice who or what she had thought grabbed her, so she shut her mouth, doing her best not to fall to pieces for the second time that day.

"Miss Swan? What has you so scared? Did someone hurt you? Did something happen?"

She shook her head as Peter's partner, Ray, began to walk into the alley and she panicked, holding a hand out to the man to stop him. "No! Don't go in there! Please! You might…you might get hurt!"

Peter cupped her cheek, tilting her face up toward him gently. "Hey now Miss, this is what we do. If there's a problem, we need to check it out. Now what did you see?"

She shook her head and looked back toward the alley, his partner having reached just about where she supposed the body should be. When he kept walking without finding anything, she looked down, then backed up to lean against the side of the building, weak with shock and relief. Jasper must've cleaned up after himself...

His partner was back a minute later and Peter asked, "Find anything, Ray?"

Bella looked up, catching Ray's curious glance as he answered, "A little fresh blood on the side of the building and the ground, but that was it."

Peter sighed and tipped his hat back to look at Bella. "Miss Swan, you sure you didn't see anything?"

Bella rubbed her temple and nodded. "I saw...I saw a man beating up another man, but I can't describe either of them. I'm sorry."

Peter shared a loaded look with his partner. "Ray, I'm gonna escort Miss Swan back to the boardin' house. Save me a biscuit at dinner. I'll be there shortly." Ray smirked and tipped his hat, then headed toward the hotel.

Peter turned and offered Bella his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and they began walking, but it didn't take him long to break the silence. "Now, I ask again, are you intent on seeing yourself harmed? 'Cause it's sure startin' to seem that way to me."

She bristled and let go of his arm as she turned to face him. "Look, I appreciate all you've done to help me Mr. Whitlock, really I do, but what I choose to do and why is really none of your business. I don't have to answer to you, and I'm not going to, so good night."

She turned and began storming away but he caught her arm and turned her back to face him. "Now wait just a darn minute! Don't you go gettin' a bee in your bonnet there, Miss. I'm askin' 'cause I care what happens to ya."

She stared up at him, her brown eyes locked with his earnest hazel. Then she made the mistake of glancing at his tempting lips and her anger evaporated. Instead, she surrendered to her desire and stood on her tip-toes to tug him into a kiss. She could tell that he was shocked as he tensed and hesitated for the barest moment, but then his instincts kicked in and he pulled her close as their heads tilted and lips parted to deepen the kiss.

She played her fingers through the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck as their tongues met, languidly tasting, exploring, foreshadowing the intimacy that their bodies now hungered for, their passions having flared from sparks to flames in an instant.

A gentleman strolling by cleared his throat in gruff disapproval and it had the effect of a bucket of ice water on the couple. Peter hastily broke the kiss and gently set her away from him as he tried to control his breathing and body's response.

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at Bella who gave him a faint but hopeful smile. "Good night Mr. Whitlock," she murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow evening at six?"

"Of…of course, I'll call on you at six," he stuttered.

She turned and made her way into the boarding house without a look back, completely missing the dazed look on his face which slowly morphed into a pleased grin. Then he slapped his hat on his leg and turned to head to the hotel restaurant while whistling a happy tune.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A/N: Just a note to say I am aware that Jasper is not really a Hale, and while I dislike using that name for him, in this particular story, doing so serves my purpose. Additionally, it's canonically correct that, in the New Moon time-frame, Bella was ignorant of Jasper's true last name and only knew him as a Hale. Also, Bella's rather limited and less than complimentary opinion of Jasper in the bulk of this fic does not reflect my personal views on my absolute favorite character in the Twilight universe.

.

* * *

.

By the time she had made it back to her room, Bella's giddiness from the kiss she'd just shared with Peter Whitlock had taken a back seat to the more chilling memory of Jasper's words. _"I'll be back around."_

She wasn't stupid. Neither was she in any kind of denial. She had received his message and meaning clearly: He thought she smelled damn tasty and she was now the next choice on his menu.

She glared and kicked off her shoes as her temper flared. She'd be damned if she had come _all_ this way, _all_ this time, just to be drained like a fruity juice box by the very same vampire that had fucked up her last relationship with his shitty control! Not when she could finally picture herself being happy with the literal man of her dreams, damn it! With a growl of frustration, she threw herself back on her bed, her gaze fixed on the ceiling as she mentally posed the question: Why, oh _why_ was Jasper Hale such a _persistent_ pain in her ass?

With anger overriding fright, she shot to her feet and grabbed her satchel off the dresser to dig through it. It didn't take long to find the sheaf of papers her grandmother had packed for her, and she set the bag aside once she had them in hand.

Thumbing through the papers, she smirked when she located the one that outlined a spell of protection specific to vampires, quickly reading it over for a list of things she would need and memorizing the chant.

Candles, a ritual knife, and a small pentagram that she could draw with chalk. Perfect. She would perform the spell now as she didn't want to chance waiting. Who knew when he would decide he wanted a snack?

Rolling the rug in the center of her floor quickly, she placed it to the side and drew out the pentagram with the chalk she'd found in the satchel. Opening the bedside table drawer, she took out the store of white candles and counted out seven before placing the rest back and closing the drawer.

Setting everything up precisely, she made sure her door was locked and sat herself down in the center, lighting each candle around her and the one set directly in front of her before tossing the box of matches onto the bed and centering herself.

She began the chant quietly, her eyes closing as each candle flickered in the gentle air that now circled around her, completing the chant three times in succession.

Opening her eyes, she picked up the ritual knife and cleansed both sides of the blade with the flame of the candle in front of her before making a small cut in the palm of her left hand. When the blood welled up, she raised her hand, speaking a prayer of goodwill and protection against vampires to the goddess before dripping her blood into the flame of the candle as an offering. When she did so, the flames all around her flared, the one consuming her offering flaring a bright blue; a sign she interpreted as acceptance.

Raising both hands, she closed with a prayer of thanks, and the flames on all the candles flared then extinguished instantly when the prayer was complete.

She sat for a moment, basking in the feeling of subtle power that still flowed gently through and around her.

Rising from her place on the floor, she went to the basin, pouring a bit of water in the bowl and wetting a cloth. First she washed the blood off her hand and wrapped it with a clean dry cloth. Then she grabbed the wet cloth to use for scrubbing the chalk off the floor.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that if anyone saw such a thing in her room, all hell would break loose. She had no idea what they did with suspected witches these days, and she sure as hell didn't want to find out so she scrubbed all evidence from the floor and replaced the rug.

She put everything else away, changed and climbed into bed. As she relaxed and drifted toward sleep, she had a small smile on her face as she thought about the shock that Jasper would experience when he couldn't so much as touch her. She wasn't sure just how the protection would manifest, but she had faith that it would, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

With that last fleeting thought, her eyes slowly closed and she fell into sweet dreams of hazel eyes and the memory of a heart-pounding kiss.

.

* * *

.

**One month later:**

**.**

Bella was struggling with pinning a hat to her hair as she rushed to get ready for her latest date with Pete. He was driving her out to a nearby lake for a picnic and she was on the verge of running late.

It had been a month to the day since their first kiss and things were going well for them. Better than well, really, and she couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd been as happy.

Since they'd been dating—or courting as Mrs. Cuthbert called it—she and Peter had shared many stolen kisses and chaste little touches, but it seemed that no matter how chaste the touch, it never failed to speed her heart or make her body long for more.

She smiled softly to herself as her fingers continued to fumble with the hat, her eyes unfocused as she reminisced with a barely audible sigh.

To be completely honest, she was head over heels in love with him now, and she was pretty sure he felt the same for her, although neither of them had said the words … yet. She'd been tempted to though, a few times now, but there was still that little part of her that was afraid. Afraid of being hurt again, afraid of being abandoned, or afraid of scaring him off, and so she held her feelings close to her heart, just waiting for the right time. Whenever _that_ might be…

She sighed and focused back on her task, her frustration building the more she struggled with the thrice-damned hat, when Mrs. Cuthbert approached her where she stood struggling at the entry-way mirror. Slapping her hands away good-naturedly, the older woman took over the task and finished in no time with undoubtedly better results.

"You look lovely, child," the elder woman said with a fond smile. "He's not gonna know what to do with himself." She plucked Bella's knitted shawl off the coat rack and went to place it around Bella's shoulders when they both heard a noise. A loud noise, one that sounded like an explosion of some sort.

"Was that…?" Bella started to ask, but both of them froze at the unmistakable sound of a flurry of gunshots ringing out somewhere close by. Bella's heart tripped in terror as her thoughts immediately went to Peter and the danger he was always in as a Ranger.

When the adrenaline kicked in, Bella took off for the door with Mrs. Cuthbert hot on her heels. "Miss Isabella! You can't go out there, child! There's shootin' goin' on!"

Bella shook off the woman's restraining hand. "I have to! Peter's out there! What if it's him that gets hurt?!"

She yanked her arm out of the woman's grip and ran out the front door, turning left toward the sound of more shots that sounded like they were coming from just down the street.

Her mind raced as she ran. She knew that if the bank was being robbed, Peter and Ray would be in the middle of it and tears of worry rolled down her cheeks unheeded by her as she ran.

When she was close to the melee, a man grabbed her and pulled her inside a storefront as she struggled to free herself. "Miss, please! You can't go back out there! There's men robbin' the bank and shootin' up the place!"

She pulled and struggled. "Please! I have to get to him! I have to see if he's all right!"

"Who Miss?"

"Ranger Whitlock!"

The man shook his head. "No Miss, he's doin' his job and you'll just distract him right now and maybe get yourself killed in the process. I have a daughter about your age and I'd want someone to keep her safe. Now get down and stay down! I can't let ya go 'till the shootin' stops at least, so settle down and let the man do his job."

She slumped to the floor weak with terror, her sobs nearly overtaking her as she listened to the continued gunfire.

Just moments later, everything ceased, an eerie quiet hanging over the place that was broken suddenly by the sound of a voice calling out for the Doctor… A voice that was familiar to Bella, one that filled her with cold dread as she struggled up and raced out the door.

She lifted her skirts and ran down the middle of the street, spotting Ray standing just outside the bank, waiting on the Doctor. "Ray! Ray, where is he?! Please, is Pete okay?! Where's Peter?!"

He caught her and held her upper arms. "Miss Isabella, ya need to calm down now."

She twisted and pulled but couldn't get free of his iron grip. "You need to tell me what happened Ray, please! What happened?! Is he okay?!"

A muscle in his jaw jumped and he stared at the bullet-riddled building before looking back at her. "He's been shot, Miss Bella." The cry that left her was strangled and broken as she looked toward the bank while twisting to escape Ray's hold. He finally had to shake her to get her attention as he snapped, "Listen now! I don't think it's too awfully bad, but I'm no doctor, ya understand?"

She choked on a sob. "Oh god Ray, let me go to him! I have to see him!"

He shook his head. "I don't reckon he'd want ya goin' in there just yet, Miss. There's dead men in there and it ain't nothin' a lady should be seein'. I'll move him out as soon as the Doc says it's oaky and then you can see him."

Anger flared in her and she met his gaze, her glare fierce. "Ray, I respect you as his partner, but if you don't let me go right now, I'm gonna hurt you…I'm not sure how, but I will… and then I'm gonna go to him anyway. I really don't give a damn about any dead bodies, either. I need to see him!"

He sighed and hung his head, then peered up at her with a grimace as he let her go. "He's gonna have my hide for this…"

She didn't stick around to hear the rest as she ran into the destroyed bank as soon as she was free. Her gaze traveled around the inside, her shock numbing her to the destruction of the place and the sight of none other than Mr. O'Hanlon, her fellow boarder, propped up against the far wall and obviously dead if the pool of blood underneath his body was any indication.

Her stomach lurched at the sight of all the blood and bodies of others she didn't know, and she looked away, doing her best to pull herself together. She had to focus on what was important; finding the only man who mattered to her in all this mess.

"Peter! Where are you?!"

Hearing a shuffling noise and a grunt of pain from behind the counter, she rushed over, stepping over the body of what looked to be another bad guy as she made her way through to the back behind the teller's counter.

She finally saw him laid out on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut and brow creased in pain as he tried to sit up, his left shoulder and arm soaked in blood.

"Oh God, Peter!" Ripping off a strip of material from the bottom of her dress, she fell to her knees next to him and placed a hand in the center of his chest to keep him still. She struggled against her aversion to all the blood while trying to remember basic first-aid, then she pressed the wadded up dress material against the wound and held it firmly while he hissed and groaned.

Her voice shook as she spoke to him, her free hand smoothing the hair away from his ashen face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He opened his eyes and tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. "No sugar. Just my shoulder."

Fresh tears filled her eyes and she leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Drawing back to meet those beautiful but pain-filled hazel eyes again, she knew she couldn't hold back any more. She'd almost lost him and he never would have known…

"This might not be the ideal time to tell you, but I love you Peter Whitlock, more than anyone in this world. More than this life, I love you."

He slowly reached up and cupped her cheek with his good hand. "Darlin', you can't even imagine how happy you've just made me."

He moved his hand away from her face with a grunt of pain as he dug into his right front pocket, drawing out a small box which he handed to her. "Been carryin' that around for two weeks now, tryin' to work up the gumption to tell you how I feel and to—and to ask you."

The tears kept coming as she stared between him and the tiny box she held before slipping it into the pocket on her dress. "Oh God, is—is it…is it what I think it is?" she stuttered while tearing off and placing a fresh wad of her dress against his bleeding wound.

He gritted his teeth against the searing pain, then gripped her free hand with his good one. "Isabella, there ain't a doubt in my mind, I love you with all my heart. And like ya said, this may not be the ideal time for this, but ... would marry me, sugar?"

She laughed in joy through her tears as she leaned down and kissed him, whispering her answer against his lips as he cupped her cheek, "I would be honored to be your wife, Ranger Whitlock."

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Their wedding ceremony was a small one with only Pete's parents, Ray and his wife, and of course, Mrs. Cuthbert attending, primarily because that's how Bella wanted it. It could have been a massive affair, and if Peter's sweet mother had had her way, it would have been. But even from his sick bed, Peter had seemed to know how Bella felt about the whole thing, and had told his mother no.

Now here they were, ready to pledge themselves to each other and their future together, whatever that future may hold.

As she slowly walked the aisle, Bella realized with surprise that this was the first time she'd seen Peter in anything other than denim pants and a white linen shirt, but she certainly wasn't disappointed. She couldn't help but admire what a handsome figure he cut in a suit, though she fully intended to mess up his slicked back hair the first chance she got.

As she got closer, they grinned at each other, and the sparkle in Peter's eyes along with the dimple in his cheek convinced her, yet again, that she had never seen a more gorgeous male—human or vampire—in her life.

It had taken a month after the shooting to be able to even have this ceremony. The Doctor had extracted the bullet from Peter's shoulder which had been an ordeal the like of which she hoped they'd never have to go through again.

She had stayed beside Pete the whole time as Ray and Pete's father had held Pete down. It had been necessary in spite of the huge dose of laudanum the doctor had given him, but to Peter's credit, he hadn't screamed at all. He had grit his teeth and borne it like a trooper, and was pretty damned proud of that fact, too. He had even kept the blasted lump of lead as a souvenir.

After the grueling extraction (the thing had been deep, and had even cracked his collarbone), he'd taken the slug from the Doctor's bloody fingers and proudly held it up for Bella to see as she'd wiped the sweat from his brow. And when she'd nodded through her tears and kissed his faintly smiling lips, he'd promptly passed out cold.

A fever had set in shortly after that and she had spent every minute by his side, bathing him to cool him down and performing quiet healing chants and simple rituals to the goddess when they were alone and he was unconscious.

The fever had broken in two days and he had recovered quickly after that, becoming an impatient and sarcastic ass which Bella'd proved to be more than a match for.

He'd been shocked into silence a couple of times by her snarky rejoinders until he'd finally grinned and laughed, grimacing when the movements pained his healing shoulder. Afterwards though, he'd pulled her to him, kissing her and telling her how much he loved her.

Now here they were, finally facing each other at the alter.

Bella stared into those beautiful hazel eyes she loved so much and could barely comprehend the love she felt for him. It filled her very being sending her soul soaring with the joy of it even as her heart ached with the profundity of the step they were taking.

She was barely aware of the pastor speaking but somehow she got through her vows and responses to finally hear the words, "You may kiss your Bride."

Peter stepped forward and pulled her into his arms as he leaned down, taking her lips in a sweet kiss before backing away with a grin. "You ready to get outta here Mrs. Whitlock?"

She smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe." He offered his arm and she took it.

Together they stepped down and were congratulated by Pete's parents first, his father shaking his hand with suspiciously misty eyes. "Congratulations son. You're a good man and I'm so proud of ya. Remember what we talked about, and treat her right son."

Bella could have sworn Pete blushed and that made her wonder just what their talk had been about.

"I will Pa, and thank you."

Her new father-in-law turned to Bella then and her breath caught when their eyes met. Something about him was nagging at her, like she knew him from another place or time. His hair was lighter than Pete's - more golden-blond than sandy, like his son's - and his features...his face was so familiar but not, and she just couldn't place it.

Yes, she'd seen him when the doctor was removing the bullet from Pete's shoulder and afterward while she'd cared for him, but she hadn't really _looked_ at the man then, too caught up in the fear and worry of the situation to see beyond Pete and his pain.

He took her free hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "Welcome to the family Isabella."

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Whitlock."

He placed an arm around his wife and smiled, and Bella got that nagging feeling again. She knew that smile from _somewhere_... "None of that now. You can call me Jim or Pa, whichever you prefer."

"Thank you, I will."

Mrs. Whitlock stepped forward, hugging her son tightly before turning to Bella to give her a light hug too. "Take care of my boy," she whispered.

"I will, I promise," Bella returned with a smile.

Ray approached next with his wife Helen, and he shook Pete's hand heartily, a huge grin on his face. "'Bout time ya got hitched old man! Congratulations partner."

Pete laughed. "Old man? I'm only 23!"

"Yeah well, still, most men your age have a couple a' young 'uns by now. Ya got some catchin' up to do."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face as Pete slugged Ray in the arm, both of them laughing. "You just mind your business and I'll mind mine, partner."

Mrs. Cuthbert stepped up and hugged Bella. "My best wishes to you on your marriage, Miss Isabella. If you need anything, you be sure and let me know. Don't be a stranger. I'll be missin' you at the boardin' house."

Bella smiled warmly. "I'll be sure to visit."

Pete grabbed Bella's hand and looped her arm through his. "It's time for me to take my wife home. Thank you all for comin' and for your good wishes."

Bella looked up at him with a smile as they left the church and he helped her into the waiting carriage that had been a gift from the town for Pete's bravery in thwarting the bank robbery.

Pete glanced at her with a grin as he snapped the reins over the horse's back to move it out. "I can hardly believe you're mine. You've made me so happy, sugar."

She leaned into his side, her hand running over the fine fabric of his suit sleeve as she smiled softly. "I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone before." She looked up, meeting his gaze. "It scares me at times, you know? What would I do if I ever lost you? How could I go on?"

He took her hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back as they stared at each other. "I swear to you now Bella, I'll always come back to you. I'll never let anything happen to where I can't get back to you."

She shook her head, looking away. "You can't make such a promise. You're a Ranger and things happen, like the bank..." Her eyes met his. "We're only human…"

He tugged her hand, his look earnest as she met his gaze once again.

"No Bella, I'll always get back to you, no matter what. I won't let myself get killed." He grinned. "I refuse to let that happen. Don't be afraid and don't worry. We're gonna grow old together and watch our children grow up and have young 'uns of their own, just you wait and see." He kissed her hand as he looked into her eyes. "I'll always come home to you. I promise."

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of Pete's house. "I'm going to hold you to that Peter Whitlock and I want you to know that I'll be very angry if you break that promise."

He grinned, kissed her again and hopped down from the carriage. "That will never happen Mrs. Whitlock. I never break a promise."

She climbed down with his help and he swept her into his arms as the stable hand drove the carriage to the back. "Peter Whitlock! Your shoulder! Put me down before you hurt yourself!"

He pulled her closer, kissing her breathless before whispering against her lips. "Hush wife. I'm fine."

He climbed the steps and opened the front door as she protested. "If that shoulder starts bleeding again…"

Her voice trailed off as he carried her in and she got her first look at the inside. It was nothing like she expected a single man's home to be. It was comfortable and homey, the furniture looking rather new and tasteful.

He smiled as he set her on her feet. "Welcome home, Mrs. Whitlock."

She pressed herself against him, pulling him down into a kiss, their passions igniting as they made love to each other with lips and tongues.

Breaking the kiss she murmured, "The house is great, husband, but I'm more interested in you at the moment."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes, I'd be very happy if you showed me the bedroom now."

She smirked as he swallowed thickly. "Okay then."

He took her hand and led her down a hallway, finally stopping in front of the very last door which he opened as he stood aside. "This is it."

She walked in and tugged his hand, urging him to follow. The bed was a huge, mahogany four-poster, made up with plump pillows and a gorgeous, wedding quilt done in muted shades of grey and blue. Bella ran her hand over the meticulously hand-stitched quilt in awe. "It's beautiful Pete." She turned to him and cupped his cheek. "I love it."

He placed his hand over hers and turned his head to softly kiss her palm. "It's a gift from my Mama. She told me she started it the day after I told them about you and she just finished it."

Her grin stretched slowly as she raised a brow. "And just when did you tell them about me?"

He pulled her into his arms and smiled against the tender skin of her neck as he murmured, "The day you dragged me through what must'a been every shoppin' establishment in the city." He placed warm, shiver-inducing kisses as his hands roamed her back, one dipping low enough to softly squeeze her bottom. With a quiet moan she hitched a leg over his and pulled herself closer as he murmured between gentle sucks and nips, "The day you told me off then kissed me senseless," he breathed as his teasing kisses trailed to her jaw, "The day I knew I had to make ya mine or die tryin'." His lips captured hers in a searing kiss and as he expertly plundered her willing mouth, she buried her hands in his hair, mussing the soft, sandy strands just as she'd promised herself she would. When he ended the kiss with a teasing nip and soothing suck to her bottom lip, her eyes slowly opened to see his pleased grin.

She returned his grin with one of her own while carding her fingers through his hair. "You are an evil tease, Whitlock," she breathed while trying to get her breathing back under control.

He chuckled. "Not if I fully intend to follow through, wife." He gestured to a door across the room. "That there's the washroom. If you want to, uh, get ready I'll wait here. There's a clothes press in there for you. My mother and Mrs. Cuthbert saw to your things early this morning, so you should have everything ya need."

Bella stroked his cheek for a moment, smiling at his obvious case of nerves as she dropped her hand. "That was very kind of them. I'll have to remember to thank them later." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back in a bit."

He nodded and she left the room to change. When the door closed behind her he ran a hand through his hair and blew out a nervous breath, speaking quietly to himself as he removed his suit jacket and loosened the knot of his tie. "Damn Pete, pull yourself together…"

Bella's voice startled him as he undressed down to his skivvies.

"Did you say something?"

He peeled back the covers of the bed and jumped in, pulling them over his lap as he answered. "Uh, no, just mumbling was all."

She opened the door and walked out, wearing a light cotton robe, her hands wringing together nervously as she smiled weakly.

Flipping back the covers on the other side of the bed, he looked back at her and cleared his throat nervously. "Care to join me?"

"Absolutely" she said as she climbed onto the bed and knelt next to him.

"I've never…" she met his eyes. "I mean, well…"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I haven't either. I mean, I have a basic idea and my Pa talked to me some yesterday…" he spoke quietly, a light blush staining his cheeks. "…but that's it as far as experience goes." His gaze locked with hers as he gently squeezed her hand. "I'll try to do my best by you though. I'll try not to hurt you too badly, but I know it'll hurt and for that I'm regretful." He looked down. "I've, uh, heard that women don't generally like their wifely duties, so I'll try to make it quick…"

Her head snapped up from where she'd been staring into her lap. "What? No! Did your father tell you that? Because it's not true!"

"No, Pa didn't, but Ray and some of the other Rangers..."

"Well, they're wrong."

His brow pinched in confusion and she thought about what she was saying. "Well, at least I don't think it's true… not that I would really know or anything… I mean, I've heard it can be pleasurable… for the woman…"

She trailed off with a slight shrug as she realized that her modern knowledge and views of sex were showing, and he still looked baffled as he studied her blushing face.

"You've heard? From whom exactly?" Now he looked worried and Bella's mind raced to come up with a plausible answer. She couldn't very well tell him about sex-ed, TV, and the internet, now could she?

"Well…" Her hands twisted together in her lap. "…uh, m…my mother used to talk to me about these things when I was growing up, you know, to prepare me for married life."

His brows climbed. "She talked about such things with a child? And why didn't you tell me that you were regainin' your memories? What all do you remember?"

Bella's stomach dropped when she realized the hole she'd dug for herself in this situation and she struggled for something to say that wouldn't worsen things. "I really only remember little bits and pieces here and there from when I was growing up, just small glimpses…"

"Do you remember where you're from? Perhaps we can locate your kinfolk…"

She grabbed his hand and met his eyes. "No Peter. I don't remember and I've no wish to try. You're my life now and I love you. I'm your wife and the past can stay in the past for all I care." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Please, this is our day. We're married and we should be focusing on us today… please?"

He studied her for a moment, still looking very concerned before finally answering. "All right. We'll forget about it for now, but we need to talk about this. I get the feelin' that there's things you're not tellin' me."

Relief flooded her as she leaned forward and kissed him, drawing back to look in his eyes as she spoke. "There's nothing important about my memories. You're all that matters to me now." It was the only honest response she could give him since there was a hell of a lot she was keeping from him, but needs must...

Stifling the guilt she felt, she kissed him again, and they lost themselves to their passion as he pulled her body flush to his. Soon, he rolled her to lay beneath him as his hand trailed slowly from her trim waist to the side of her breast.

She gasped into their kiss as pleasure shot through her at his touch in such a sensitive place, but she wanted, no, she needed more so she placed her hand over his and guided his hand until he cupped her breast fully.

He broke the kiss with a groan, staring into her eyes as he moved his hand to explore the softness of her. He marveled at the feeling and the hardened peak he could feel in the center of his palm as he gently kneaded her flesh, drawing a soft moan from her as he ran his thumb over the rigid bud.

"You're so soft, so beautiful…" he whispered reverently and she smiled as she reached for the string that held the robe together in the front to pull it and bare herself to his heated gaze.

He looked dazed for a moment and she smiled softly at him, her hand cupping his cheek. "Touch me, Peter. Love me. I'm all yours."

He looked down at her exposed body, something like wonder in his eyes as he moved the robe off of her body fully, his fingers tracing lightly beneath her breasts, then slowly down her abdomen and to her center where he stopped as he glanced back up at her. "May I?"

Opening her legs just a bit, she nodded, whispering, "Yes."

She watched him as he looked back down, softly tracing her soft curls and folds before parting them with a single finger, drawing a low moan from her when he breached her body, his finger sliding into her slick heat gently as her hips tipped up against his hand, seeking, needing.

"More Peter, please…"

He looked up at her, startled when she reached down and guided his thumb to her clit, showing him how to rub and circle it softly before removing her hands with a pleased sigh. "Yes, just like that… don't stop."

She ran her hands over her rib cage then over her breasts, writhing a bit at the feeling of what he was doing now that he had the hang of it. His name left her lips on a low, breathy moan as she felt her orgasm build.

She reached for his face and drew him into a kiss and he met her with equal passion, their shared breaths heavy with it as they nipped and sucked and soothed with lips and tongues.

She broke the kiss and met his eyes as she caressed her breast with her fingertips, whispering to him, "Kiss me here Peter", as she circled the nipple with her index finger. "Please?"

He nodded and started to withdraw his hand from her center, but froze at her next words. "No! No, please don't stop… I'm almost…I'm almost there."

He looked a bit confused but kept going as he nuzzled against her breast, drawing a louder moan from her as he licked, kissed, then firmly sucked in her nipple.

"Oh god yes!" she whispered, her center rocking against his hand as she buried her hands in his hair.

"So close…" she muttered, "yes, so close… oh… oh… Peter!"

She arched up as she came, closing her legs to still his hand as she enjoyed the pulsing waves of pleasure that moved through her, a smile of satisfaction curving her lips as he removed his hand and looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Hmmm" she stretched and turned her head on the pillow, lazily opening her eyes to look at him with a smile. "That was wonderful, thank you."

He smiled tentatively. "You really enjoyed it?"

She chuckled and grabbed his hand, drawing him down to lay beside her as she kissed his lips, her answer spoken softly and playfully. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much."

Her hand traveled down his chest and she followed its path with her mouth, placing kisses as she tugged at his skivvies. "Are you going to take these off, husband?" She mumbled against his skin. She bit lightly at his nipple, drawing a groan from him as he tilted his head back. "Lord have mercy, wife, what are you doing to me?"

She ran her hand around his hip and over his hardness, stroking firmly as his breath caught, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "What… what are you doing?"

She grinned as she heard the strain in his voice, sucking in his bottom lip before answering between kisses. "I am touching my man." She drew back. "Do you want me to stop?"

He reached down, stilling her slowly stroking hand with his own. "I'm afraid if ya don't, this might be over before it begins."

Giving him a small, sheepish smile and a nod she slipped out of the sleeves of her robe and tossed it over the end of the bed as she laid back against the pillows.

She watched as he finished undressing and reached out to him as he moved to cover her body with his own, her heart speeding up as a spike of nerves kicked in.

This was it, and she had to admit to being a bit scared of the pain she knew was coming. He wasn't little by any means, and while she knew that would be a wonderful thing in the coming years, today it was probably going to be a bit of hell on earth.

She saw him wince as he supported his weight over her. "Are you going to be all right?" She kissed his shoulder and met his eyes as he settled himself, kissing her as he cradled her head in his hands. "Yeah, sugar, I'm fine. It's just a bit tender is all."

She studied his face for a moment before giving a nod. "All right, but promise me you'll say something if it gets to be too much? You don't have to be the tough Texas Ranger with me you know?"

He grinned and kissed her. "Yes I do. I aim to keep you happy."

She held his face, her look serious. "I am happy with you and not because you're a Ranger or a tough guy. I'll always love you no matter what, Peter Whitlock, you hear me? No matter what."

He stared into her eyes, all mirth gone as he gave her a slow nod. "I hear you, and I'll always love you, Isabella Whitlock, no matter what."

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled as she wrapped her legs around his hips and whispered, "Then love me, husband."

He kissed her then as he lined himself up and slowly entered her. He whispered apologies against her lips as she cried out, tears of pain tracing a path into the hair at her temples as her body slowly stretched and yielded to his.

He gasped and groaned as he finally seated himself within her fully. "Heaven… good lord, being inside you is a little piece of heaven."

He drew back, looking at her as he dried her tears with his thumbs. "You all right sugar?"

She blinked up at him, doing her best to stifle her tears. "I will be." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "The worst of it is over I think."

He kissed her, softly sucking and nipping at her lips between sweet words as he did his best to stay still, letting her adjust. "I'm sorry baby doll… so sorry for hurting you."

She wrapped her arms around him, marveling at the feel of his smooth, sun-kissed skin and solid muscles under her hands as she whispered to him. "I'm okay now."

With that, he drew his hips back and began thrusting slowly, his face tucked between her neck and shoulder, completely missing her closed eyes and pained expression as she bit her lip to remain quiet through the pain.

"Oh Isabella", he gasped as he picked up speed, holding her close against him. "You feel so damn good…"

Four more thrusts later he stilled, groaning against her neck as he filled her.

He pulled out and laid down beside her and she immediately curled up against him, doing her best not to cry. She knew if she did, he would hate himself for it and probably be reluctant to do this again any time soon. Not that she'd be suggesting it for a couple days to come, she thought, chuckling mentally through her residual pain. However, she knew that she would be all about getting more of that when she was over the soreness from losing her V-card. And she'd sure as hell didn't want to have to beg for it.

She smiled as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "How are you feeling, sugar?"

"Honestly?" she asked, and he kissed her brow before murmuring, "Of course."

"It still hurts some and I could use a good soak in a hot bath, but I'll be fine."

She leaned up and kissed his chest, then eyed the puckered scar just below his collarbone. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine baby doll, I keep tellin' you. No need to keep worryin' over it."

Her fingers traced over his taut abs, the muscles tensing and flexing under her touch. "I'll worry if I want to, husband."

He rolled to his side and pulled her close, his lips capturing hers in a languid kiss. He met her eyes while running his fingers through her hair. "I just can't seem to get enough of you."

"Pete, I don't think I'll be able to do that again for a couple of days…"

"Shhh", he soothed as he kissed her temple. "I didn't mean it like that darlin'. I meant just bein' close to you, holdin' you… that's what I meant." He glanced down at her, his eyes full of apology as they met hers. "I know I hurt you and I know it's gonna take a few days for you to feel right again. I'll wait until you say you're ready. I would never force you, Isabella."

Leaning up on her elbow, she gave him a soft kiss. "You're such a fine man, Peter Whitlock, and I'm so happy you're mine." She smiled and moved out of his arms and crawled out of the bed, then donned her discarded robe.

"Where ya goin' sugar?"

She felt a blush heat her cheeks as she turned to face him. "Well, I need to answer nature's call…"

He relaxed against the pillows. "Ah, right. Well, seein' as how the crew I hired hasn't finished installin' all the new-fangled stuff in the wash-room yet, those facilities are still out back." He looked apologetic. "I wanted it all done in time for the weddin' but they just couldn't get to it all. I'm sorry, sugar."

"No worries, I'll make do," she said with a small smile. "I'll be back in just a bit and then I think I'll take a bath."

He sat up and propped his forearms on his knees. "Now that part they _did_ finish. I'll start it for you while you're out."

Rising from the bed, he grabbed his skivvies and slipped back into them as she turned and left the room, heading toward the kitchen and the door to the back yard.

Closing the door behind herself, she was delighted to see a stone path that wound away from the main house and led to a small out-house in the distance.

Eyeing the structure with disdain, her thoughts wandered to all the modern conveniences that she missed, like flush toilets for instance, and disposable feminine products, and modern clothes washers! Washing out her cloth monthly pads had been a terrible experience and she didn't look forward to the monthly chore. Suffering the period was bad enough as it was without modern pain killers.

So lost in thoughts, she didn't realize she wasn't alone until the sound of an arrogant masculine chuckle made her freeze in her tracks. Her heart tripped as her attention immediately snapped to a thick hedge that edged the property where the sound had come from.

"Well, well, if it ain't the delicious smelling human I've been savin' up for a special occasion." He emerged from the deepening shadows behind one of the tall bushes, and his blood-red eyes seemed to pierce straight through her.

Sheer terror made her feel both hot and cold at once as one weakly whispered word left her lips.

"Jasper."

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: End of last chapter, she encountered red-eyed Jasper on her way to the outhouse...

.

* * *

.

Chapter 10

As she stared, her heart racing, Jasper raised his chin and took in a deep breath, then let it out with a low growl as his eyes darkened perceptibly.

"Looks like I'm a bit too late to enjoy _all_ the spoils, ain't I darlin'? I can smell your virgin blood and the seed of a man." He clicked his tongue, his grin wide and mocking. "And here I was thinkin' you were a lady. Are your morals really that loose?"

Her temper flared despite her fear and he chuckled darkly as she set her shoulders and hissed, "As of today, I'm a married woman, so go to hell, asshole."

His chuckle was laced with derision, and she couldn't suppress a shudder at the sound. "I already live there darlin'. Hell follows me _where ever I go_."

He moved closer, his head tilting slightly to one side as he studied her. "Now, how about you share with me just how it is that you know my name, 'cause I gotta admit sugar, ya got me curious."

She stared him down. "We've met."

He grinned, but there was nothing even close to mirth in his cold, red gaze. "No, little girl, we have not."

She smirked, a decidedly stupid thing to do, she could fully admit, but he just pissed her off too badly to resist having something over on him. "Just shows that you don't know everything doesn't it _vampire_?"

He growled and rushed her, and she gasped in fright, but when he grabbed her throat, he yanked his hand back with a curse when he encountered searing pain when he touched her.

"Shit!" He glared in shock and anger. "What the fuck was that?"

She dragged in ragged breaths, her hands clutched over her chest as she struggled to calm her racing heart. "Why—why should I give you any answers? You've been nothing but an asshole to me…"

He snarled, "Because I'll kill you if you don't!"

She stood her ground, and raised her chin defiantly, despite being weak with fear, her voice a shaky, mocking sneer as she asked, "Really? How you gonna do that if you can't touch me?"

He growled and grabbed her arm, gritting his teeth against the pain that was sending an agonizing current through his entire body.

Bella trembled, tears now streaming down her face as she closed her eyes and silently prayed that her spell would hold.

With a pained gasp, he couldn't withstand the pain any longer and let her go as he dropped to his knees, his honey-blond hair shrouding his face as he stared at the ground and panted through the residual agony. After a drawn-out moment, he murmured, "At least tell me the name of the _one_ being on this earth that I can't seem to defeat."

His voice jarred her from her frozen shock and she stumbled back, unsteady with fear and shaky with adrenaline, her voice trembling as she answered without even thinking, "Bella Whitlock."

He shot to his feet and his eyes narrowed as he hissed, "_What_ did you just say?!"

Her heart skittered and pain lanced through her chest as she realized her mistake. "Bella S—Swan."

"No, darlin' that ain't what you said," he drawled while walking a slow circle around her. Then he leaned in, careful not to actually touch her quaking form as he whispered in her ear, "Now tell me, little girl, or I might just decide it's time to make a visit inside that quaint little house to convey my _best wishes_ to the groom…"

_Fear…_ Until this point, she hadn't thought she could feel it more keenly than she had in the last few minutes, but now that he'd directly threatened Peter? She knew she could, and had to wonder at what point a person would die of fright. "F—fine, as of today, it's Bella Whitlock, but please leave him alone! Please, just leave us alone! I'll beg if I have to, just _please…_"

She choked on a sob and he smirked at her. "So, the little girl has a weakness, after all. Good to know." He prowled a circle around her again, then paused and breathed into her ear, "Question is, will you sacrifice yourself to save him? Is he worth that to ya, darlin'?"

She keened and fell to her knees, her body wracked with sobs as she stared up at him. "Yes!" she cried. "I would! Just leave him alone, I beg you!"

He sneered down at her and snapped, "Then give me what I want."

"Anything, anything, just…what do you want?"

His voice was cold as he answered, "Allow me to touch you."

Despair filled her and she shook her head. "Oh god… I—I honestly don't know how to stop it. There's nothing—nothing I can do to get rid of the protection. I don't know how to undo it." She grabbed his pant leg with both hands as he stared down at her. "You have to believe me! Please! If I could do it to save him, I would, but I don't know how!"

He snarled and shook out of her grip then narrowed his eyes. "Oh I believe ya. I can feel when someone is lyin' to me. Still, that doesn't change the fact that I didn't get what I want." He leaned down, his face mere inches from hers as he murmured, "You see, I _always_ get what I want little girl and I wanted you. I was gonna drink what I could, then change you and keep you, but now?" His eyes darkened with anger as he straightened to his full height. "Well, I can't do that now, can I?"

She flinched as he lifted a lock of her hair and took in it's scent, then dropped it and smirked. "That's all right though, darlin'. I'll figure somethin' out." He leaned down and she whimpered as he whispered in her ear, "I have _never_ been defeated, little girl, and I ain't about to start now."

With that, he vanished into the surrounding trees and she collapsed on the pathway in despair. She just knew, could feel in her heart, that he wasn't done with her yet and the fear from that surety consumed her as she lay, curled on her side, hands over her face, trying desperately to regain control. She had to. There was just no way she could face Peter in the state she was in because she would have to give him a reason and she just couldn't share this with him.

Slowly, she pushed herself up and climbed to her feet, her whole body shaking like a leaf as she made her way to the privy since she still had that problem to take care of.

She'd just finished up and had stepped back onto the stone path when Peter opened the back door, his face a mask of concern as he called out, "Isabella? I didn't want to intrude, but, well, it's been a while, sugar. Are you sick?"

She shook her head and tried to dry her eyes as she walked closer but he saw her distress clearly and rushed out to cup her face. "Bella, what's wrong? What is it? Did I hurt you that bad? I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head again and choked on a sob that she just couldn't hold back. Without another word, he picked her up and held her close as he carried her into the house and back to their bedroom where he set her on the bed. Then he knelt and took her hand. "Please Bella, tell me what's wrong? Should I fetch the Doctor?"

She shook her head and threw herself into his arms, her voice thick with tears as she sought comfort. "No, just hold me please. Just hold me."

He scooted back on the bed, leaning against the pillows as he held her in his arms, his fingers running through her hair.

Eventually her crying subsided, although her body still shook, and he spoke quietly. "Sugar, please tell me what's upset you? You really got me worried, baby doll. Please speak to me."

She knew he was feeling terrible by the tortured tone of his voice, so she tried to reassure him without revealing too much. "It was nothing you did Peter. You didn't hurt me, I promise. I mean, there was pain, but nothing lasting, so please don't worry."

He drew her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry? How can you say that when I find you this way? Somethin' bad must have happened sugar, and you're refusin' to tell me. Don't you trust me?"

She began to cry again and she clung to his shirt. "Please Peter, I can't explain why I'm upset. Just know that I'll be fine in a little while. No one touched me. No one hurt me." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Did you draw that bath after all?"

She wasn't sure how he managed to look hurt, angry and worried all at the same time, but he did as his eyes searched hers before he answered, "I did. It's ready for ya. I just hope it hasn't cooled too much."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure it will be fine."

Leaving him sitting on their bed, she entered the wash-room and stripped out of the soiled robe, stepping over into the tub and easing down into the warm water with a ragged sigh.

She sat there staring at nothing for a while, just trying to come to grips with her situation. Part of her wanted to rage and kick and scream at the hopelessness she felt but a bigger part of her was filled with dread and choking fear.

She knew Jasper wasn't about to give up. He'd said as much. He would be back. Perhaps not tomorrow or next week or next month, but he would be back and when he came, just as he said, hell would be coming with him.

Grabbing the soap and a cloth, she began thinking over possible solutions to this cluster fuck she now found herself in as she bathed.

One option would be to perform a ritual of protection on Peter, but she dismissed that thought quickly, just as she had after the first time she'd seen Jasper and for the same reasons; the ritual had to be performed with the person's knowledge and consent. He would have to be _willing _for the magic to take hold, and there was no way Peter and his old-fashioned mentality would accept it. At worst, she'd lose him and find herself tied to a stake being consumed by flames, and at best, he would want to know why she was asking him to do such a thing and what was she to say to that? After all, the damn language of the ritual includes the word 'vampire', and just what was she to tell him about that? Again, a straight jacket or burning pyre flashed through her mind as the two most likely outcomes, and she knew it wasn't an option. No, getting Peter to participate in a ritual just wasn't plausible.

Dunking herself completely under water, she came back up and began washing her hair.

She could definitely perform a ritual on the house. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about Jasper walking in whenever the fuck he felt the urge, and Peter would be safe as long as he was home. She'd even be sure to include the damn outhouse.

If she was careful, she could even protect the Ranger's office. She'd just have to do it without being seen. Middle of the night, perhaps? She'd have to be careful, but she could probably pull it off.

After rinsing her hair, she tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, rage and despair warring within her.

No matter what she did, the man she loved above everyone and everything would still be vulnerable for a large portion of the day, and there didn't seem to be a damn thing she could do about it.

She sighed and dunked again, her jaw clenched in anger.

One thing she did know. If that cocky bastard of a vampire managed to do something to her husband, she vowed to do whatever it took to take him out one of these days. She didn't care if she had to hunt down Carlisle and beg him to change her or go to the Volturi in Italy and hope they changed her instead of killing her; whatever it took, she would do it.

Pulling the plug, she rose from the rapidly cooling water and grabbed a drying linen, wrapping it around her body before squeezing the excess water from her hair into the draining tub.

She stepped out onto a braided rug feeling much better than when she'd first come in here. At least the shaking had subsided. Now she just had to quell the anger that boiled just under the surface. It wouldn't be fair to Pete to be short with him, especially since she knew he was still confused, hurt and angry over her lack of explanation.

Mechanically, she finished drying, slipped into a shift and corset, then donned a dress as she wondered just how she was going to handle his questions. Especially since she was sure he was just biding his time while she got her shit together before renewing his efforts to get those answers. He was basically a cop, after all, and if there was something she knew, it was a cop's mentality. Nope, he wasn't about to let this go…

Trouble was, she had no idea what to say to him that she hadn't said already. She certainly couldn't tell him the truth. And even if she told him she'd been accosted by some random man, she knew that he'd be on high alert and that would put him in even more danger.

As she ran a brush through her damp hair, she stared into the mirror and realized that she was well and truly damned if she did and damned if she didn't, and it was all the fault of one vampire; the same vampire that seemed destined to screw up her life no matter what time period she was in—_Jasper fucking Hale_.

A knock at the door made her snap out of her semi-trance and she cleared her throat, then called out, "Yes?"

She smiled softly as she heard him answer, "I was just checkin' on you, darlin'. You've been in there a while. Are you all right?"

Instead of calling through the door, she walked to it and opened it, then gave him a faint smile. "I'm fine, Peter."

Still looking concerned and not at all convinced, he nodded once. "My mother brought by some supper while you were bathing. It's on the kitchen table. Are you hungry?"

She placed the hairbrush back on the vanity and joined him with a smile, feeling relieved that their inevitable conversation would now be delayed by dinner. "I am actually. Let's eat."

It was a very quiet meal and Bella hated that they weren't really speaking, especially since Peter was usually very talkative during meals, or at least he had been during the meals they'd shared since he began courting her.

She knew it was her fault; that he was hurt because she wouldn't confide in him, and she didn't know what to do to fix it, but she knew she had to try.

"Your mother made this?" She gestured to the meal and he nodded, looking back down as he continued eating silently.

She watched him for a moment and tried again. "It's very good. I'll have to thank her for her thoughtfulness when I see her next."

He glanced up at her, gave her a wan smile and a nod and went back to eating, drawing a frustrated sigh from her as she picked at the chicken on her plate. "Peter, please talk to me?"

He looked up, his gaze now sharp, unrelenting as he took a sip of water, then nodded. "All right Isabella. What happened out there? And don't try to tell me it was nothin'."

She looked away for a moment, deciding to tell him something that was as close to the truth as she could get.

"I was… confronted, I guess you could say, by a man." She met his eyes. "He did not hurt me or even touch me, but he—he threatened to hurt you."

"Isabella, I deal with those sorts of things on a weekly, sometimes daily basis." He looked away, the muscles in his jaw tense as he worked to control his anger. "But for some no-good to come on my property and threaten my wife?" He looked back at her again. "What did he look like?"

She was out of her seat in seconds, kneeling beside his chair as she took his hands, the expression on her face pleading. "Peter, please leave this alone. I obviously overreacted and we'll probably never see him again. He was probably drunk or messed up on opium or something and thought it would be fun to taunt the Ranger's new wife. It was nothing, really."

"It's something to me Bella, and I aim to find him and deal with this!"

She leaned her forehead against his hands that she still gripped tightly. "Peter, _please_ let this go?" She looked up into his eyes. "It's still our wedding day… Let's not let this low life ruin it, please? I'm sorry for overreacting, but to hear someone say such nasty things and threaten you so casually just after you were shot…" She leaned her head on his knee while praying that he'd let it go.

He was quiet for a moment and she felt him run a hand over her hair gently. "Give me a description, Bella. I need to know."

His tone was low and gentle, but the words he spoke, and the firm resolve behind them, cut through her because she knew that she would now have to lie to him again, and she hated it.

"He was—he was filthy and wearing a large hat, pulled low over his face. I can't even really tell you his hair color. He was dressed like any other ruffian in town. His shirt could have been white at one point, but it was so dingy…it very well could have been tan or grey, too. And he really didn't have any marks that I could see that would distinguish him from a hundred other people." She finally found enough courage to meet Peter's eyes. "He really wasn't around long enough for me to tell you anything remarkable about him. I'm sorry."

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

She looked away with a slight shake of her head as she answered. "The hat shaded his face, so no, probably not. And I'd hate to make a mistake and condemn an innocent man."

He pushed his chair back and lifted her into his lap where he held her to him tightly. "Lord, how I wish I had checked on you sooner… I could'a caught the scum." He tucked his face into the crook of her neck. "I've never wanted to hunt a man down and kill him before, but god help me, I want to now. If he'd hurt you…"

She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair as she shook her head. "Please let this go Pete. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. It would kill me."

Meeting her gaze, he cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked over the rise of it with his thumb. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? It's not as though I can question every low life in town, and you can't describe him. Unless he comes back around, there's nothin' I can do. One thing I do know; I'll be keeping a better eye on you. I should'a known that some of the no-goods in this town would see you as a target now that you're my wife…"

Shaking her head, she brushed back the hair that had fallen over his brow. "Don't go blaming yourself for this. There was nothing you could do…"

His brows bunched in a frown. "Not so. I'm your husband, it's my responsibility to protect you, take care of you, and that's just what I'm gonna do."

For some reason, what he said didn't sit well with her and she bristled with anger. Then she scooted off his lap to face him. "Really? We have lives to live too. What? Are you planning to follow me every minute of the day? Escort me to the outhouse every time I need to go?" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she muttered, "I can understand you being upset about this, but your response is utterly ridiculous."

His brows shot up and he stood. "Ridiculous? Look at what happened today Bella! You were a right damn mess when I found ya! It took you over an hour to stop shakin' and cryin' and now you're tellin' me I'm bein' ridiculous for wantin' to protect ya from that?"

He turned and paced to the other side of the room, tilting his head back and growling in frustration as he faced the wall, obviously trying to calm himself.

Bella's heart hurt from upsetting him so badly with her poor choice of words. She could see his point; she _had_ been a mess, but that was from facing a killer vampire, not some stumbling-drunk ruffian, which she certainly couldn't explain to him.

She walked over to him, placing her arms around his waist while resting her head against the tensed up muscles of his back. "Peter, I'm sorry. You're right, I was a blubbering mess and I love you for wanting to protect me from that ever happening again. I know that you're motivated by your love for me and I can't fault you for that, but we have to _live_ too. We have to go about our daily lives and we can't do that if you're stuck to me every moment of the day. You have a job to do and now I have a house to run…"

He sighed and turned in her arms then pulled her close and kissed her head. "I know sugar and I'm sorry for losin' my temper."

With a wan smile, she trailed her hands over his firm chest and stroked the backs of her fingers over his cheek as she met his eyes. "It's okay, I understand."

He cupped her chin and lightly brushed her lush lips with the pad of his thumb, his voice husky as he said, "I love you, Bella. I don't think you know just how much." His eyes searched hers for a moment. "I can't lose you."

"Oh Pete," she whispered just before his lips captured hers in a kiss filled with all of his love, his want, his fears… It took her breath away and with a low moan, she tilted her head and opened to him, welcoming him in as she hitched a leg over his and pulled herself closer.

With a deep groan, he stroked her tongue with his and cupped her bottom to pull her even closer.

He was becoming aroused, she could feel it, and she felt her own body respond in kind, the ache of need in her center prompting her to grind against his hardness as she sucked on his bottom lip. With a gentle nip, she smiled as she broke the kiss. "Take me to bed husband" she murmured quietly as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, it's been a long day hasn't it? I imagine you're tired." he said as he brushed the hair away from her cheek with gentle fingers. "I'll just clean up from supper first."

His brows inched up however, when she grinned. "Leave it. I'll do it in the morning. And no, I'm not tired yet. I want you to take me to bed because I want you again."

He now looked doubtful. "But you said…"

She placed two fingers over his lips as she smiled. "The first thing you should learn about living with a woman, Ranger Whitlock, is that it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind. Now, quit talking and take me to bed, husband."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and she kissed him as she slid from his hold to stand in front of him where she began to help him undress, placing kisses to his exposed skin as she went.

Once she had him bare, she stood and swirled her tongue around his nipple, then smiled against his warm skin as he buried his hands in her hair, a quiet groan escaping him as she sucked and kissed and nipped.

Reaching for the laces of her dress, he pulled one and began loosening them until it was open enough to push off her shoulders. When the dress was pooled on the floor around her, she glanced up and nearly laughed at the look on his face as he stared at her shift and corset. "Good lord, I never knew women wore so many layers. How do you stand it in the heat?"

She pressed against him, kissing his chest as she looked up at him, amusement shining in her eyes. "You really want to have a discussion on women's fashions now, Pete?"

He leaned down and trailed warm, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck to the cleavage just above the shift and corset, drawing a moan from her as her head rolled back. "Well, you see my beautiful wife—" he mumbled against her skin, "—they're in my way of bein' inside you again." He grinned up at her as she felt the metal catches of the corset pop open. "That's okay though, 'cause I do believe I have figured it out."

She held his face and kissed him lightly, smiling against him as she teased, "There are laces in the back."

The corset fell to the floor and he grinned wickedly, showcasing that dimple she loved so much. "Too late, I'll remember for next time."

She gasped and laughed as he abruptly lifted the shift over her head but when she looked back at him and saw the look on his face as he took in her form, all amusement vanished at the heated passion she saw in his eyes.

Lifting her hand to his cheek, she caressed his smooth-shaven skin softly as she met his gaze; a gaze that was filled with so much love and passion she found it hard to breathe.

"You're so beautiful Isabella," he said, his voice quiet and husky with emotion. "I can scarcely believe that you're mine."

"Peter, you fill my heart so completely, I ache with it at times. You're everything to me, and I'll love you until this world ends."

He kissed her then, pulling her flush against him as they opened to each other, their tongues meeting in a languid give and take as he backed her toward the bed.

When she felt the mattress on the backs of her legs, she turned him, and pushed him down on the bed as she broke the kiss. "Lie back."

Moving back on the bed, he laid back against the pillows, watching her as she joined him.

Kneeling next to him, she leaned down, placing light, open kisses to his lips as she straddled his body. She deepened the kiss when she felt his hands grip her hips and he groaned as she rocked her wet center against his hardened length.

He broke the kiss and stilled her hips, his brow furrowed as he met her eyes. "Bella, what are you doin' sugar?"

"I want to try something." She grinned and raised up on her knees, taking him in hand as he grunted lightly in surprise.

Placing him at her entrance, she slowly eased herself down, taking him all the way in as he closed his eyes and gripped her hips.

She leaned down to him, giving him a slow kiss as she asked, "Is this all right?"

"It's more than all right darlin'," he said with a gasp.

Sitting up, she began to raise and lower herself on him, glad to realize that the pleasure, this time, outweighed any discomfort.

Soon, she lost herself to the rhythm, quickly learning what felt right and brought the most pleasure, her hips tilting and rolling as he began to thrust up to meet her.

She was delighted to feel a familiar tightening in her center and threw her head back as Pete cupped and kneaded her breasts. "Oh yes, Peter, god, you feel amazing," she whispered with a moan as she reached her peak.

He caught her as she fell toward him, the rhythmic grip of her inner muscles and his continued thrusts drawing him to his completion as he held her tightly.

Kissing her, he rolled them to their sides and pulled the covers over, smiling when he saw her eyes close as she curled up close to him. "Good night sugar," he whispered.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed back, a contented smile curving his lips as he too surrendered to dreams.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Bella strolled the boardwalk, a small smile on her face as she nodded and exchanged polite greetings with those she passed. The weather was mild, the sun warm on her skin, and she was looking forward to her visit with Mrs. Cuthbert. It had been two weeks since she'd seen her last and to her surprise, she'd become quite attached to the woman.

To be completely honest, Bella had come to rely heavily on the older woman's companionship and counsel, especially now that she was married. Realistically, she was the only one Bella could go to for any sort of advice, and as it turns out, the woman was, thankfully, a well of information. In the area of dealing with a house and husband—in this era, anyway—Bella needed all the help she could get.

She and Peter had been married for just over two months now and while she felt they were settling in well with each other, they still had their difficulties. Difficulties made even more complex by Bella having to hide certain details of her life and large portions of her true—more modern—personality. It was something Bella found beyond mentally tiring and, at times, down right overwhelming. Especially considering Peter's Ranger-honed observational skills.

After the events of their wedding day, she'd been frantic to get the house and Pete's office protected. None of it was fool proof, but to Bella's thinking, something was much better than nothing in keeping her husband safe from a feral Jasper. So she'd done it the first chance she'd had. Needless to say, doing so hadn't been easy, especially sneaking out to get the Ranger's office protected. But she'd done it, with none the wiser.

_Jasper..._

Just thinking the vampire's name made her angry and she curled her hand into a tight fist at her side as she walked. She wished for all the world that she owned one of those nifty WW1 flame throwers. Because if she did, she would torch the fucker, gladly.

With a slow, deep breath, she had to admit that the level of hate she felt for him surprised her, especially since she knew the future Jasper hadn't been all that bad…

Well, with the exception of him wanting to suck her dry like a 7/11 slurpee at that cursed birthday party. That, admittedly, had put a damper on the whole _'Hey, let's be friends!'_ thing.

She softly snorted at her thoughts, then smiled politely at a passing man who'd tipped his hat to her.

In this time period though, there was no getting around the fact that Jasper Hale was a first-class bastard.

Her thoughts went back to her wedding day when she'd begged him to leave her and Pete alone. It had been plain that he'd enjoyed her desperation, her fear. She had seen it in his cold red gaze and the cocky smirk on his face…

She shuddered at the remembrance and quickened her pace while skirting around a group of chattering women as they exited the general store.

Her stomach grumbled with hunger and she gladly turned her thoughts to what she'd be having for lunch at Mrs. Cuthbert's. The woman was a fantastic cook and she was starving since she'd kept breakfast very light this morning. She'd felt a bit queasy again for some reason, so she'd kept it to toast and tea.

When she finally arrived at the familiar home, she climbed the few steps and knocked, smiling when Mrs. Cuthbert pulled the door open and greeted her. "Isabella! Come in child, come in!"

Bella stepped in, removing her gloves and hat as Mrs. Cuthbert shut the door. "Here dear, let me take those."

"Thank you Mrs. Cuthbert."

The older woman set the hat and gloves on a table by the door, then bustled into the dining room, waving absently at the set table as she spoke. "Come on in and take a seat. Chicken pot pie just came out'a the oven and I was just about to serve. You're right on time."

"Well it smells delicious and I'm starved," Bella said as she glanced around the empty room. "No one else joining us today?" she asked as she pulled out a chair and took a seat.

Mrs. Cuthbert filled a glass with lemonade, setting it next to Bella's place as she answered. "No, just the two of us today, sugar. I'm afraid all the boarders are out on business and the like."

Bella smiled as she took a sip from her glass. "That's just fine with me. I wasn't really in the mood for strangers today anyway."

Mrs. Cuthbert eyed her carefully, her glances speculative as she poured her own glass full. "All right girl, talk. What's goin' on? Problems? Anything I can help with?"

Bella sighed and set her glass aside. "Nothing specific," she hedged. "I really think it's me. I feel… off lately and everything seems to upset me. I even get emotional when he does sweet things; all weepy and girly which really isn't like me." She glanced at Mrs. Cuthbert as the woman listened attentively while serving the chicken pot pie. "I'm just a bit of a mess lately, that's all. It reminds me of that time of the month, you know? Except…"

Bella's words died as she froze, her mouth dropping open as she stared down at her plate. She'd been so worried about Jasper and what he might do and when, that she'd not given a thought to anything else but getting the house and Pete's office protected. It was obvious now that some things had completely slipped her mind…

Things like her period or the absence of it, for instance.

Mrs. Cuthbert dipped her head down to catch Bella's gaze as she prompted, "…except?"

Bella raised her head, meeting the woman's curious, yet amused, gaze. "Except, it's _not_ that time of the month, and . . . I haven't had a monthly since before the wedding."

Mrs. Cuthbert grinned widely. "Oh lordy… Sounds to me like you may just be in a family way, child!"

Bella blinked, a flat look on her face as the woman placed her fork down and cackled in glee, complete with clapping hands as she bounced in her seat. "Good lands sugar, that man of your's doesn't waste any time, does he?"

Bella blinked and reached for her glass, taking a sip as the possibility sank into her consciousness slowly. She shouldn't be shocked really. She and Pete, since getting used to everything and actually figuring out what they were doing, had been going at it like bunnies.

_'And why not?'_ …Bella defended herself against that annoyingly accusing voice in her head. The one that said she'd just royally screwed up her life by getting pregnant. The voice that sounded shockingly like Renee…

She stared at the steaming food on her plate and caught her lip between her teeth as her thoughts turned to Pete.

Her husband was _hot_. God-damned, drop-dead gorgeous, really, and now that he knew what the hell he was doing… Holy _hell_, she just couldn't get enough of him, and wasn't about to turn him down, lack of reliable birth control be damned.

Mrs. Cuthbert remained quiet, smugly sipping her lemonade as she watched the myriad emotions play over Isabella's face. It was really a sight to see, and it seemed to her that Bella was almost having some sort of debate in her head. She had to stifle a laugh as Bella went from looking shocked, to worried, to having a defiant scowl, then finally seeming to settle on acceptance as she gave a tiny shrug. Then Bella reached for her glass, taking a sip before meeting her gaze. "If I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant. Getting all upset isn't going to do me any good, now is it?"

"No child, it sure won't. 'Sides, babies are a blessin'. You should be happy, and just think of how happy and proud that man of yours is gonna be when you tell him."

Bella choked on a swallow of lemonade at the thought of breaking such news and Mrs. Cuthbert reached over to pat her on the back. "Mercy child, you're supposed to drink it, not breathe it."

Bella shot a glare at the smirking old woman as she finished coughing into her napkin. "Has anyone told you that you have a bit of a mean streak?" She dabbed at her watering eyes as Mrs. Cuthbert grinned.

"Just a time or two sugar. Now, are ya ready to eat? The pie should'a cooled plenty by now."

Bella cleared her throat and picked up her fork. "Sure, now that we have all the life altering realizations out of the way, why not?"

The rest of their visit had been filled with pleasant conversation and she'd left Mrs. Cuthbert's with a promise to return soon. Then she'd hurried to the doctor's office just down the street.

.

* * *

.

Lost in thoughts and a bit numb with shock after having the doctor confirm her suspicions, she was on her way home to start dinner. Cooking without modern methods took quite a bit longer and if she didn't start early, they wouldn't eat until well past the traditional dinner hour.

Besides, it would give her something to focus on besides the whole being knocked up thing...

She'd always been a good cook, but she had to admit it had taken some time to get the hang of cooking with nothing but cast iron and a wood stove and oven.  
Needless to say, Pete had suffered through some burnt offerings that most newlywed husbands experienced for a time and Bella had felt like a complete failure, shed tears and all. Thankfully, Pete had been a complete sweetheart, reassuring her even while choking down the food with watery eyes, sheepish smiles and copious amounts of water.

She smiled to herself at the memories. He was perfectly imperfect and she fell more in love with him with each day that passed.

After waving to a neighbor who was outside sweeping her porch, Bella climbed her steps and entered the quiet house with a soft sigh as she turned and locked the door. She'd just laid her hat and gloves on the entry-way table when she gasped in fright and surprise as she was picked up and spun around by her husband. Before she could scold him for scaring her, he kissed her nearly breathless before placing her back on her feet. "Hi Darlin'. Where've you been?"

"That was quite the welcome," she said with raised brows and a breathless laugh as she swatted his arm. His answering grin was unrepentant as she smoothed her hands over his crisp, white shirt while loving the feel of his firm muscles underneath. "I had lunch at the boarding house with Mrs. Cuthbert. It'd been two weeks since I'd seen her and when I ran into her at the general store yesterday, she threatened to come and drag me over there by my ear if I didn't visit soon."

He pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on the fragrant, sensitive skin just under her ear, drawing a delicious shiver from her as he muttered, "Well, good thing you went willingly darlin'. I'd hate to have to throw poor Mrs. Cuthbert into the lock-up for stealin' my girl."

She chuckled and turned her head, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as she pressed herself against him, an aching need instantly blooming within as their tongues and lips nipped and played. Breaking the kiss she murmured against his cheek, "Peter, you got time? I want you…"

He nodded and grasped her hand, and was just starting to turn for their bedroom when she tugged and shook her head, a fiery glint in her eyes. "No, I want you right here, right now."

She backed up and hopped up on the table by the door, knocking some things off in the process, though neither of them paid any attention.

Pete was mesmerized, watching as his wife's lush lips curled into a coy smile while she slowly dragged her heavy shirts up, exposing her silk-stocking clad legs and garters to his heated gaze.

"Mercy…" he muttered.

When the skirts were hitched up to her garters, she canted her head and crooked a finger, beckoning him forward to stand between her thighs while their lips crashed together in a long, heated kiss. Finally, she broke away, her hands buried in his short, sandy hair as she whispered, "Are you just gonna stand here cowboy, or are ya gonna get busy?"

He tipped his head back and groaned, then backed away a step to quickly unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants before stepping back up with a cocky grin. "Never let it be said I kept my lady waitin' or wantin'."

She giggled then tugged him into a long kiss as his hands slowly ran up her thighs. Then he broke the kiss and cocked a brow at her, a wicked glint in his eye. "No knickers, Mrs Whitlock?"

She circled her arms around his neck, pulling him into a light kiss where she whispered against his soft, wet lips. "That's right husband." She nipped his bottom lip and smiled. "Now what are ya gonna do about it?"

Freeing his cock from the confines of his pants, he circled his free arm around her and jerked her close with his hand against the small of her back. Lining himself up, he entered her without warning and she gasped in pleasure as her head fell back. "God above, Peter Whitlock, but you feel good…"

He held her hips close with that hand on her lower back while leaning his other hand against the wall. Then he set up a steady, breath-stealing pace with his firm thrusts.

Bella wrapped her legs around him and leaned her upper body back, her hands braced on the table top that was now rhythmically slamming against the wall.

More items clattered to the floor and a picture fell from the wall, its glass shattering across the floor but neither seemed to care as they rode the building waves of pleasure toward their peaks.

She moaned and cried out as the pleasure built and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Come on sugar, ya ready? Are ya ready for me?"

She bit her lip and moaned as she felt herself peaking. "Oh god, yes… yes!"

Four more powerful strokes later, Peter thrust as deeply as he could as he came with a guttural groan, the back of her dress clenched in his fist as he gasped and worked to catch his breath. Bella leaned against him, kissing his neck as he finally recovered enough to chuckle. "Hot damn, I need to come home in the middle of the day more often darlin'."

With a husky chuckle, Bella cupped his cheek, then kissed him sweetly. "You won't be getting any arguments from me, cowboy."

"No?" he murmured while peppering tiny kisses on the dewy skin of her neck and shoulder.

"No," she said while lightly scraping her nails through the soft hair at his nape. "Oh, and . . . and by the way…?" she added breathily while enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin.

He hummed in query without pausing his kisses and she closed her eyes and smiled a secret smile before dropping the bomb…

"You're gonna be a daddy."

He froze for a second, then scooped her up and spun her around with a loud whoop as she clung to him and laughed. Then he stopped to look at her and her heart swelled at the sight of tears in his beautiful hazel eyes. "A little one? Really?"

She nodded and choked back her own tears as the reality finally settled in her mind and heart. "Yeah. A little one."

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Take note of the passage of time between this chapter and the last.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 12**

Bella sat staring unseeingly at the open book on her lap as her thoughts wandered over the past ten months. She was amazed at how drastically her life had changed since her eighteenth birthday. Looking back now, it seemed like lifetimes ago.

She thought about her heartbreak over Edward's departure and shook her head at herself. The love she felt for her husband was so deep, so vast, it made her realize what she had felt for Edward Cullen had been nothing more than a crazed infatuation.

She'd been star struck by the first boy who'd ever shown an interest in her, not to mention all the mystery and thrill that surrounded him, and she felt a bit silly just thinking about it now.

A gentle nudge under the hand she had resting on her belly brought a smile to her face and her thoughts turned to Peter and how he'd reacted when she'd told him he was going to be a father.

He'd been so overwhelmed and excited, he'd taken the rest of the day off to take her to the spot where he'd intended to propose to her the day he'd been shot…  
.

* * *

.

It was secluded and by the shore of a spring-fed lake, under the shade canopy of a towering oak. The ground was blanketed by rich native grasses and the air perfumed by sweet-smelling wildflowers which dotted the surrounding field, their colorful faces following the arc of the sun as it slowly trekked across the sky.

It was breathtaking and she'd loved it immediately and if it couldn't hold memories of his proposal, Bella decided, it could certainly hold memories of the joy they felt at impending parenthood.

She held onto the basket they'd brought as she watched Pete spread the blanket in the shade when a thought occurred to her and she furrowed her brow. "Pete?"

"Yeah sugar?", he answered as he tossed some broken branches and smaller twigs out of the way.

"You looked for ants before spreading the blanket didn't you?"

He straightened up while dusting his hands and smirked at her. "Yes Ma'am, I sure did."

She sighed in relief and he chuckled as he walked over and took the basket. "Still not over that little ant attack, darlin'?"

She shot him a dark look as she sat down on the blanket. "You could have warned me how mean and nasty Texas ants are, ya know."

He sat beside her and kissed her neck as he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen a woman move that fast before. And the dance ya did was down right interestin' too."

She scowled and smacked his shoulder, finally cracking a reluctant smile as she thought about the ridiculous sight she must have made that day, dancing around, trying desperately to get all the tiny red ants off her feet. "It's not funny Pete. They hurt."

She glanced at him and he was trying valiantly not to laugh but looking for all the world like he was about to lose the battle.

Shoving him onto his back, she straddled his waist and smirked down at him as he finally laughed. Then he yelped in protest when she grabbed his nipple through his shirt. "Ow! Okay sugar! I'm sorry! You're right darlin, it's not funny at all!" He hissed and rubbed it when she let go.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down at him while he smirked, still rubbing his injury.

"Poor baby—does it still hurt?", she cooed sympathetically.

He nodded, his beautiful hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yeah, but I know what would make it better."

She cocked a brow at him. "Is that so?"

"Yep. I think ya need to kiss it… or at least me," he said as he slipped a hand into her hair at the back of her head and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

She moaned at the taste of him, then sucked and gently nipped at his bottom lip. Then he rolled her under him with a groan as he ground himself against her heated center.

Moving his kisses to her neck, he leaned more of his weight on her and she tensed with a quiet gasp. He pulled back to look at her in concern and asked, "What is it sugar? Did I hurt ya?"

He moved off to the side and she shook her head with a smile and a caress of his cheek. "No Pete, you didn't hurt me. It's just… well, we need to be a bit more careful now."

"That's right…" His beautiful hazel eyes stared down at his hand when she placed it on her belly and he began moving it gently, lovingly…

She felt a lump rise in her throat as she watched his eyes grow misty. "A son," he said with surety as he looked back up at her and she smiled.

"Or a daughter."

He leaned down and kissed where he'd had his hand, his voice choked with emotion as he spoke. "I love ya so much Isabella… some days I think I'm gonna wake up and this will all have been just a beautiful dream…"

She leaned up and kissed him softly. Pulling back enough to meet his eyes, she whispered as she cupped his face in her hands. "It's not a dream. I'm real and you're real and I'll love you until the end of time Peter Whitlock."

He smiled at her then; a smile that seemed to light up everything around them as he spoke in a voice filled with awe, as if he still couldn't quite believe it. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

.

* * *

.

Bella smiled at the memories as she felt her little one kick and roll gently within her.

They'd made love under that old oak tree after that, and it had been the sweetest kind of bliss Bella could ever recall feeling. It was always good—well, more like phenomenal—with Pete, but that time… That time had been something extra special and she would never forget it as long as she lived.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught her attention and she called out, "I'm in here!" She looked over to the entrance of the parlor in time to see her gorgeous husband walk in as he ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. He leaned down and kissed her first and then down lower to kiss her belly, giving it a loving caress as he spoke, "Hello son. Ya treatin' ya mama right today?"

Bella laughed quietly as she ran her fingers through her husband's sandy blond hair. "Always so sure it's a boy."

He straightened up. "Yes Ma'am, I am."

She grinned as the baby became very active. "How could you possibly know? It's a 50/50 chance!"

He gave her a smug look. "Ain't no chance to it sugar. I just know."

She shot him a skeptical look and he grinned. "Ya ready to go baby doll? We're supposed to meet my parents at 7:00."

She set her book aside and started to struggle out of the chair when he held out a hand to her with a tiny smirk on his face. "Need a little help there, darlin'?"

He pulled her up and she shot him a dark look. "Laugh it up cowboy and I'll be sure to get my revenge later."

He pulled her as close as he could and kissed her neck as he chuckled. "Don't be like that sugar. Ya know I don't mean nothin' by it. You're just cute as a bug tryin' to get outta that chair is all."

She waddled off to get her shawl grumbling, "Yeah, a big, fat roly-poly."

He followed her, grinning. "A what?" He took the shawl from her and placed it around her shoulders and she sighed.

"A roly-poly—it's a little bug that rolls up into a ball."

"Ya mean somethin' like an armadillo?"

He stood back, eyeing her with a tiny smirk and she punched him in the arm, giving him her best stink-eye. "Stop trying to picture it and let's go."

She had to smile though when he leaned down, talking to her belly again as he rubbed it. "Ya better be good in there son. Ya mama's gettin' awful cranky, so be smarter than your daddy and don't be addin' to it."

He stood up straight and she smirked at him. "_She's_ not the problem. It's her father, who thinks he's funny that's the problem."

He patted her belly. "Don't pay no mind to ya mama, son. She didn't mean to call ya a girl, she just don't know no better."

He offered his arm and Bella took it with a smile and a shake of her head as he settled his hat on his head. "Shall we go to dinner Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Lead on husband."

He guided her carefully down the steps and stopped at the carriage that had been pulled around by the stable hand. "Oh Pete, I'd really rather walk. It's a beautiful night and the fresh air feels amazing."

He eyed her with doubt. "Are ya sure darlin'? It's awfully close to your time…"

She looked up at him imploringly. "I have another month at least. I'll be fine."

He looked up the street toward the hotel restaurant, shaking his head slowly as he looked back at her, worry clear in his expression. "I don't know Isabella. I don't have a good feelin' about it…"

"Please Peter, the walk will do me good. You heard what the midwife said—exercise makes labor easier…"

He cut her off by holding up a hand, now looking a bit green. "Whoa darlin', that kinda talk is between you and the midwife."

She gave him a flat look and he blew out a breath. "All right sugar, if you're sure."

Smiling happily, she looped her arm through his. "I'm sure, now let's go since speed walking isn't a possibility for me now."

He turned and paid the stable hand to take the carriage back around and they began their walk. "Here darlin', switch sides with me. I'd feel better if you're not so close to the dark alleys."

She stopped and he moved to her other side as she looked at him quizzically. She kept her questions to herself however, as she took his arm again and they continued their walk.

"So sugar, have you thought of a name for our son?" He smiled and glanced down at her, his hazel eyes sparkling with mirth as she laughed.

"Well, I was thinking Anna—Anna Lynn," she looked up at him, "what do you think of that?" She smirked.

He patted her hand. "It's just lovely darlin' but I don't think our son would appreciate it." He glanced down at her. "Maybe somethin' a little more manly?"

She was just chuckling when Pete was grabbed as they passed one of those dark alleys he was worried about. It happened so quickly, he'd disappeared from her side so suddenly, that her first reaction was confusion, until she heard a pained cry from him. Then her heart took off in sheer terror as she called out to him, "Peter!"

As she moved into the alley, it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the low light from the street lamps, but when they did she sobbed in fright and despair. "Noooo! Oh god, no please…"

Pete was pinned up against the wall of a building with a hand around his neck as he struggled uselessly against the hand that held him.

That hand which held her husband—her very life, her everything—belonged to a smirking, red-eyed vampire.

"Please, please, Jasper, I'm begging you—please let him go! I'll do anything…"

"No Isabella," Pete choked out. "Run babydoll!"

Jasper shook his head slowly. "Aw, ain't that sweet?" He pinned Bella with his mocking gaze as he canted his head. "Ya know, I tried to come for a visit at that quaint little house y'all live in, but guess what? I couldn't get near it. Couldn't manage ta get near the Ranger's office neither. Now, what do you suppose that's all about?"

He kept his eyes on Bella, curled his lip, and gave Pete a shove, drawing choking sounds from the struggling Ranger. "Made me feel downright unwelcome, darlin'."

With desperate sobs shaking her, she slowly collapsed to the ground as she met the panicked, confused gaze of her husband for a moment before looking back at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm sorry, but I'm begging you to let him go. I'll do anything, even go with you after my baby's born if that's what you want—I swear it. Just let him go!"

Jasper scoffed. "What good's that gonna do? I can't touch ya, remember?" He shook his head and looked at Pete who still struggled fruitlessly. "Nah darlin', I think he's an even trade for my frustration and trouble." He smirked cruelly. "Ya see? This a'way, neither one of us is gettin' what they want."

Having said that, he effortlessly tossed Pete over his shoulders and disappeared, leaving behind the sorrow filled wails of a heartbroken, grieving wife piercing the stillness of the night.

.

.

.

**Till next time...**


End file.
